


The Snow Queen

by Saniika



Series: The Snow Queen [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow Queen Fusion, Angst, Captivity, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Snow Queen AU, surprise Takeshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: One day Yakov returned home from his service later than usual with a young boy of ashen hair and large sad eyes of an ocean color, stepping from behind his back. Yuuri had seen the ocean once up close and on a daily basis from the window in the attic writhing on the horizon during a storm.“This is Victor.”





	1. The boy and the skates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/gifts).



> I adore this tale since I was a little child and loved the audio recording on the sheet made in my home country. It is in slovak language, you can hear it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDPfdzYnQ0U).  
> I am inspired by that version, but will add elements from the original tale/book, various movie adaptations and my own spin. 
> 
> Yuuri in this story plays the role of Gerda and Victor is Kai. Both are adopted in Yakov's care. There will be other characters and The Snow Queen is a little bit of a surprise and a secret at the same time.
> 
> Warning: I will mention these at the end of the chapter in end notes to avoid spoiling you the story. 
> 
> At the moment this has no beta.

On the edge of the main city in a smaller apartment lived an old man and a young boy. The parents of the young boy fell ill and went to heaven, before he could even remember their voice. So the old man, Yakov, who was childless, took care of the baby Yuuri. Sleeping in the loft, they were two of them, huddled under the blanket. Yakov was serving in a rich household and took care of the patron’s children as a tutor. Once the evening descended upon the town he made his way up towards the stairs, each of them playing a creaking tune, rough and shabby cacophony to one’s ear.

Yuuri waited whole day for his return, being too small to go outside on his own and too poor to go to school. Once grandpa, as Yuuri called him, came home, they set up an iron kettle on the stove. Then Yakov hung his coat on the hanger and put on his slippers. Yuuri loved to watch the water in the kettle get boiling and bubbles rising to the top. Once it made a familiar whistle, he found the one good cup meant for Yakov on the cupboard and he kept it with his miniature own one ready for serving.

They lived like this for a few kind years in good health.

One day Yakov returned home from his service later than usual with a young boy with ashen hair and large sad eyes of ocean color, stepping from behind his back. Yuuri had seen the ocean once up close and on a daily basis from the window in the attic writhing on the horizon during a storm. 

“This is Victor.”

He didn’t question them, but got their cups ready as usual and brought his own to the boys hands, when Yakov urged Victor to sit down at the shabby table. Yuuri made him take it and closed his fingers around it in a clumsy way. He wanted very much Victor to be warmed up as quickly as possible, perhaps hoping to be less sad and feel more comfortable in their home. 

A little smile started to bloom on Victor’s face as the night approached, while Yakov told them stories and showed them pictures in a book. Yuuri knew the paintings of animals by heart and watched them with half hearted interest. He startled when Victor slumped against his tiny shoulder and almost toppled over him, clearly tired and falling asleep. He caught his cup just in time and Yakov tucked them in afterwards.

Yuuri watched the boys face with wonder and admired his alabaster skin. It was very different from his own darker one and Yakov’s reddish tint. He looked almost as a doll, but there was blush to his cheeks and warm breath flowing over Yuuri’s hands as Yuuri embraced both of them and tried to keep the small cover in place to keep them warm. The heat of the hearth was fading. Yakov was wrapped in blankets in a large rocking chair right in front of it, giving up his space on the bed for Victor’s sake.

That night Yuuri prayed to the heavens and thanked his parents for sending him a companion. 

And just like that Victor was adopted into Yakov’s care just as Yuuri was few years back. It didn’t take long for Victor to warm up, he was a bright and smart boy who loved surprises. Especially surprising others. He and Yuuri became inseparable. Every morning Yakov departed for his duties to take care of foreign children and bid them a good day.

Victor and Yuuri tended to themselves, locked away in safety high above the city’s street. Victor taught Yuuri to read from the illustrated book, it helped that Yuuri knew the stories in it by heart. Soon they begged Yakov to bring home new ones. And Yakov did, borrowing them from a kind employer.

They passed their days reading and playing games in colder months and in summer they grew roses in chipped flower pots in the small makeshift greenhouse. The flowers were so pretty they dried them or pressed them in the books for keepsake. Victor was so skilled in making them, that Yakov started to sell them to various interested people and their household could afford another cup, then a pillow and new slippers for everyone.

Years passed and the boys grew to young teenagers, a gap of only four years between them. They still hung close to each other, but Yuuri noticed Victor released his hand quicker in the presence of others when they were teased. Victor seemed restless, always wanting to move. They spend a lot of time in nearby woods and fields, exploring the nature or playing with the other children. As the colder months approached once again, Victor didn’t find solace in carving boxes as Yuuri did.

He couldn’t wait for Yakov to come back home soon enough and ask about the happenings of the day, the houses of the rich and what exciting things their children did. 

“Yakov, Yakov! Tell us everything! Don’t spare any details!”

Yuuri loved to see Victor excited and simply enjoyed their evenings in the company of three. Nothing made him more satisfied than seeing Victor happy and it amused him to no end how bold he could be with Yakov, angering the old man sometimes beyond belief. His head became redder than a beetroot and Yuuri was convinced he’ll explode one day. 

On christmas, close to the end of the year, Yakov brought home a bag with old used ice skates. It was just one pair and they were all covered with rust. Yet Victor’s eyes shone as two bright stars at the sight of them. In his mind’s eye he saw the finest polished black leather and the blades glimmering as gold. He never asked for anything, but Yakov noticed his yearning gaze, when they passed the lake with people skating on it.

“I could get only one pair and they are too big for Yuuri. A good friend of mine sold me these for a few coins. Would you like them?”

Victor’s chin nodded quickly and his hands traced the worn material of the boot, nails scraping the rusty flowers on the metal. A bright smile erupted on his face, squinting his eyes into narrow lines in full display of joy. 

“Yes! Thank you! Yuuri look, we’ll clean them up and we’ll stuff them out for you to use as well. We can use them both!”

Yuuri watches the other boot in his calloused hands and weighted its weight. His thumb brushed over the frayed laces and he took his time to answer.

“Victor, I don’t know how to skate.”

He didn’t seem to be taken aback in the slightest and waved his hand in the air bumping it in his own chest, exclaming loudly.

“Then I will teach you! Common, it’ll be fun!”

And it was exactly as he said. Well, not quite like that but close. Victor had no clue how to go about it and could hardly teach Yuuri anything. The following sunday, when Yakov had the only day off in a week, he brought them to the nearby lake and coached Victor. 

He explained how to tie the laces, helped Victor to stand up on the skates and held his hand, when he was learning to keep a balance. It wasn’t long before Yakov released Victor’s fingers and he realized he was skating on his own. He did fall down a lot, but when the sky turned black with first stars sprinkled across it and they headed back home, Victor’s face was glowing red from excitement more than ever. It didn’t matter the cold nipped at them raw. It didn’t seem to bother him at all that his toes were almost frozen solid. He chirped about how beautiful it felt to have air brush against his limbs and through his hair as he slid on the ice. 

Yuuri couldn’t wait till Victor taught him how to skate. Despite Yakov’s protests, Victor didn’t want to hear anything about it, he insisted to be Yuuri’s only coach. He set it upon himself as a goal, to master the art of skating as soon as possible so he could be a good competent teacher for Yuuri.

Since they were old enough, Yakov allowed them to go to the lake each day after completing their chores at home and finishing all of their homework. They still didn’t go to school since the couldn’t afford it and therefor Yakov was their private tutor. The floors were barely wiped clean and exercises hastily scratched into their small notebooks. With a blink of an eye they were at the lake and Victor quickly put on his skates. He was eager to try new things, impatient and unable to wait for Yakov’s lessons. 

Yuuri admired him from afar at the edge of the ice and thought how brave Victor is. He seemed to not shy away from dangerous movements at all and the more he fell down, the more resolved he seemed to be. When something unexpected like a chance spin or an impromptu footwork happened, Victor was ecstatic. Little by little he skated further away from Yuuri and the people who skated the slow laps.

“Yuuri, I’m going further behind. I want to try to jump a little! Come to take a look, ok?”

He shouted and Yuuri walked obediently to the nearby mount, finding a better place to see Victor skate. Yuuri’s boots sunk into the snow and he tucked his hands into his pockets to keep them warm.

At first it was great and Victor was very enthusiastic, but as the days passed and the sunday didn’t come fast enough, he grew restless again and disappointed that he can’t figure out the things he wanted to do. 

By the end of the winter Victor learned to skate the basics and mastered his first simple jumps. When spring melted the last snow and there was no ice to skate on, Victor grew a tad distant. One night, as Victor and Yuuri shared their bed and Yakov slept in his rocking chair, Yuuri whispered into the darkness.

“Are you asleep?”

“Yes.”

“How come you’re speaking to me then?”

“I’m talking in my sleep.”

“No, you’re not! Stop teasing me!” 

He swatted Victor’s shoulder to make a point and they giggled for a long while. They stopped only when Yakov grunted in his sleep and writhed in his rocking chair. 

The moon was casting bluish stripes on the floorboards, the wind’s howling could be heard as it escaped through the cracks in the window frame. Occasionally the logs in the dying fire thumped against each other and they listened to the quiet pops. With the winter gone, it was still a bit chilly. Their larger aged bodies had usually trouble to fit onto the small bed, but seeking warmth made from the other made it all the easier.

Victor sighed and rested his head on Yuuri’s chest. When he sighed again, Yuuri carded his long hair, gently brushing away the strands behind his ear and tracing his eyebrow with a forefinger. 

“What’s troubling you? I’m here to listen.”

Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s shirt and rested his chin on Yuuri’s collarbone. He spoke lightly, but he always did, even about the heaviest subjects. He tried to appear happy as usual, but Yuuri knew how to read him long ago. So he waited patiently until Victor broke the silence in a whisper.

“I miss the ice. And I’m disappointed.”

“Why?”

“Well, you couldn’t borrow the skates since it’s not safe to wear a bigger shoe for that. And we couldn’t afford to get you your own pair. There is no money and no ice. And I’m bored and sad.”

“Ah, don’t be! Till the winter comes, we’ll find a way to get me a pair as well. And we can practice more at home to gather strength for all those jumps. You’ll teach me then. It won’t be long, I promise!”

Yuuri encouraged him quietly, brushing away his fringe. 

“Comfort me!” 

Victor’s whiny voice broke the serious mood between them. Yuuri’s hand stopped in the middle of the caress. He spoke taken aback.

“I am comforting you.”

Victor risen his head, the most childish pout on his face, adding to Yuuri’s confusion.

“Not enough. Comfort me more!”

Yuuri poked him in the middle of the forehead and mocked him quietly.

“I didn’t know you still could be such a child. Such big forehead would suggest your brain grown and you’re mature...”

“I am mature. Common, pet me more!”

He took Yuuri’s hand and pressed his face into Yuuri’s palm, just like a affectionate dog would seek out peting from its master.

“You’re not a dog! But needy still...”

“Oh, I am needy! But you like it!”

He bit playfully into Yuuri’s wrist just on the tender skin and they broke into laughter again. Yakov snored loudly from underneath the blanket and soon they drifted of to sleep, Victor playing the bigger spoon with Yuuri safely tucked into his arms.

***

Yuuri tried to take Victor’s mind off of the melancholy by teasing him on an occasion. He stole his pen and as Victor tried to win it back, Yuuri tricked him into a small dance. It was common for them, Yakov trained them both in ballet. It was common for them to turn a chase into a simple pas de deux. Yuuri seemed to fall into Victor’s arms so well it was beyond Yakov’s comprehension, which he mumbled under his breath sometimes. Their bodies were lithe and kept up their condition and away from boredom.

That year they grew many roses, which they sold and Yuuri worked as a delivery boy making small errands for all kinds of people. Little by little with everyone’s effort, they saved up money and when the first cold wind reached the town, Yakov bought skates for Yuuri as well.

In November the shore near the city froze just as the lake in the old town did and Victor could begin his lessons with Yakov again. To his concern, Victor didn’t work on his homework anymore and was adamant about his future. 

Victor was convinced he’ll be the greatest artisan of their time and will earn so much money with his skills as a skater, that all three of them will bade in coins. As impossible it sounded, Yuuri could imagine Victor accomplishing that. His second winter on the skates and the whole town admire him on the ice already. The major asked Yakov if Victor could perform for the new years celebration and it seemed that his stelar path was about to begin.

Nothing changed between the two boys though, Victor was still set on teaching Yuuri. Each morning they woke up and when Victor took too long combing his hair, Yuuri shifted his weight on the doorstep. He called out to him, urging him on with a smile on his face.

“Common! Hurry up! Be my coach, Victor!”

It seemed to please Victor greatly and he hurried to put on a kubanka. People loved to see them together on the ice. Even if Yuuri was clumsy, Victor evened out their movements, keeping his hand safely on Yuuri’s back. Their bright smile and laughter made the bystanders look at them fondly. Victor was dedicated and earnestly tried to teach Yuuri all he knew. Even when other children left for the homes, they stayed on the ice. 

On an evening when it was snowing particularly heavy the whole day, Yakov lit a fire in the hearth and told them a story. About a lady, who brought chills to everyone’s back when she gazed upon them. How she cared only about cold beauty and made sure every winter to decorate the city in her vision. She made intricate snowflakes and blowed them on the roofs of the houses, looked into every window. Her breath was supposedly painting curling flowers on the glass so thickly it was impossible to look through them.

The Snow Queen rode through the country in her magnificent slay with the whitest mares on its front and rarely, when she stopped to inspect the nature, she walked over water, turning it into ice. He steps were so delicate it seemed as if she skated and apparently no one could beat her in the speed and grace.

“I could beat her!”

Victor exclaimed all confident. They were old enough not to believe such stories, but Yakov’s storytelling abilities made everything he said sound possible. Therefor Victor’s outburst broke them all from a lulled state and both companions frowned. Yakov more so, but since the boys were used to his grumbly attitude, they didn’t take much weight from his reaction.

“Victor, you shouldn’t be so cocky. She doesn’t like conceited people. With her…there is no compromise. She accepts only perfection and to challenge her is very dangerous.”

“Aaah, it’s just a silly story. What could she do anyway? Freeze me and keep me in her castle?”

“Possibly. But there are worse punishments from her than that. The people who offend her greatly receive a shard, which turns them to the exact opposite of who they want to be. Good, well meaning people become bad and caring only about themselves.”

Yuuri gripped into the fur underneath them tighter in a bad premonition as Victor laughed with light worry. He wasn’t conceited, but too eager for his own good sometimes. He was convinced that if he was happy, everyone else around him would be. Therefor no challenge or obstacle was something he couldn’t overcome. The enthusiasm and daring was his motto for everything.

That night as they slept wrapped in each other’s arms again, Yuuri caressed Victor’s hair urgently and tried to ignore the anxious feeling dwelling inside his chest. Victor slept deeply and didn’t notice his struggles at all.

When the morning arrived, the flowers in the window covered the glass completely and Yuuri found he couldn’t open it. It was sealed shut with a thick crust of ice. But what was strange, was the fact that just one window ended up like that and it wasn’t even on the windy side of the roof anyway.

Victor opened the other window and shouted at Yuuri to alert him, that the snow stopped to fall.

“Yuuri, look! No more snow! We can go skate again! I can’t wait to try the last part of the choreography with you. It will be just perfect when- ow!”

A sudden rush of wind brought onslaught of snow into their room and swiped Victor a few steps to the side with its intensity. It passed as quickly as it came, yet Victor kept holding his hands on his face and crying out in pain. Yuuri approached him quickly and tugged at his wrists to let him see.

“Victor, let me check. Did it go into your eye? I can’t see anything.”

A flash glimmered in Victor’s eye, but Yuuri dismissed it as reflection of light from someone else’s window. There was a vacant stare to Victor’s gaze though.

Victor pushed away his hand and shoved the other one off his shoulder. 

“Of course you can’t, what would you even see without your glasses. Let go! I’m fine now.”

A slight pang hurt Yuuri’s heart, but he stepped away, giving Victor space. Perhaps he was more stressed than he thought, Victor was very attached to the ice after all. It was surely nothing. They got ready in silence and Yuuri tried not to notice the slight frown on Victor’s forehead, which only seemed to deepen as they approached the lake. Oddly enough, Victor didn’t wait for him to put on his skates and rushed far away from Yuuri, straight into fast speed and lunging himself into the jumps.

Yuuri stood by on the shore with a skate in his hand and the other untied on his foot. His heart beating faster and he whispered to the air for noone to hear.

“Be my coach, Victor. Be my coach.”

For the rest of the day Victor did all he could to get away from Yuuri and the other children. It looked like he was mad and closed into himself for some reason. Yuuri was breaking his mind over what could possibly have happened, looking for a reason how he could have upset Victor. It must have been his fault. 

What must have been the strangest of it all, was how Victor skated. He was reckless, without regard for his safety and the others. People barely got out of his way and in the end they simply left the ice, because no one wanted to argue with him. He didn’t seem to listen at all. 

And so it was just Yuuri and the lone mindlessly skating Victor on the lake. The sun was gone and the chill got stronger by each passing hour. Soon it was time for Yakov to come home and they should have been on their way as well. Yuuri stood by idly on the edge of the lake, stopping long time ago his slow laps and glanced nervously from Victor back to the gloves in his hands.

It was late, Victor didn’t speak with him the moment they arrived to the lake and he forgot his gloves. The cold must have hurt, but Victor seemed not to care about himself at all. Yuuri decided to ignore the anxiety and approached Victor with determined steps. He was still ignoring him, so Yuuri had to call out to him.

“Victor, we have to go. Yakov is going to come home soon.”  
Victor slid by past him and skated backwards getting ready for a jump. He puffed out impatient without sparing Yuuri a glance.

“Then go back without me! I will stay longer.”

Yuuri’s heart hurt again a little, but he clutched at the gloves in his grip and tried again.

”Victor it’s really cold. At least put on your gloves. You have been skating the whole time without a break!”

His pleas were unanswered and the outstretched hands with gloves ignored.

“I don’t care. Go home.”

“Victor, please!”

Yuuri skated after Victor and caught his elbow, making him break the formation. They stumbled and Yuuri made Victor sway dangerously with his weight. They kept their balance only so so. Nothing could have prepared Yuuri for what came next though.

“How are you so clumsy?! You didn’t learn anything from me properly!” 

He stabbed his finger into Yuuri’s chest, who didn’t know if the words or the gesture felt more like a dagger. Victor was very angry and by each second he grew more agitated and made Yuuri skate backward awkwardly. He got him cornered and into the middle of the lake far from its shore. He grabbed his coat with both fits and leaned close in to Yuuri’s face. He never saw Victor so angry before and could barely hear what he was saying over his own heartbeat.

“I. Said. Go. Home. Leave me alone! You’re pathetic!”

The latter he shouted straight to Yuuri’s face and shoved him hard, making Yuuri lose his balance completely. Yuuri fell down on the thick ice, banged his head and ripped his pant leg on the knee. His face contorted from the pain and with thudding in his head he reached out to his knee to hold the bleeding scrape. When he focused a little bit and the momentarily nausea passed, he looked up above himself.

“Yuuri, I...”

Victor stood rigid near him with a lost expression and looked like he couldn’t decide if he was sorry or not. As if he was fighting to aid Yuuri or skate away.

“Victor… what’s going on? This isn’t like you at all.”

“Of course he isn’t!”

The strong female voice echoed around them, giving no indication from which direction it came. The wind picked up and soon Victor had to crouch down on the ice beside Yuuri, just so he wouldn’t fall down as well. Blizzard swept over the lake, bringing an avalanche of snowflakes. The wave looked like thickly embroidered curtain fluttering in the air. 

When the pair could open their eyes a little, the saw a tall slim figure form among the white storm. A beautiful woman with stern features approached them, with no skates on her feet to cary her and yet looking like she did. Her tightly pulled back brown hair was adorned by a crown, which was formed by ice shards or perhaps the biggest roughly cut diamonds they had ever dreamed of. Behind her a white soft fur coat fluttered in the air and uncovered the grand white slay and dozen of white mares.

The Snow Queen.

“Victor. I hear you want to challenge me. I accept!”

Even though she whispered, her voice cut through the air like a whip and instinctively Yuuri straightened just by the sound of it. He caught onto Victor’s coat in a futile attempt to keep him from approaching her. It was like she bewitched him with her piercing stare.

“Victor, don’t!”

It was too late. She slid backwards and dared Victor to follow her with a trust of her chin. He skated fast behind her, but no matter how hard he tried, she was faster. Soon he was gasping for air and collapsed to his knees, the toothpick stabbing the ice in a defeated manner.

Yuuri didn’t get fast enough to him, when she approached Victor and helped him stand up. She carried no signs of fatigue at all and her gaze looked a little softer. Yuuri followed her hands with eyes frantically and wanted to shout out, but for some reason he couldn’t. As if a cold hand was wrapped around his throat. He felt like if the Snow Queen touched Victor even a little more, he’d be lost.

“You lost, Victor. Naturally. But all's not lost. There is always room for improvement. Come with me, I have better skates. The best in the world! I have a rink, which is frozen all the time and you can skate on it as much as you want. I’ll teach you how to skate like me. What do you say?”

Yuuri crawled on his hands and feet to them able to hear everything but not able to protest vocally at all. Panic was gripping at him and he slid on his front only to barely reach Victor’s skate. Since Victor still knelt before the Queen, his blades were sticking out and Yuuri tried to grab onto on of them.

“Yes!”

Yuuri could only remember the sharp pain as the skate slit through his palm and seeing Victor disappearing with the Snow Queen at his side in the carriage. He didn’t know how long he shouted at Victor to not go and to come back. His voice was sore and his eyes stung. He didn’t know if it was from the flurrying snow or the salt of his tears.

Victor was gone and only his skates stayed behind, when they were thrown out of the carriage as garbage. Yuuri cradled them to his chest, smearing them with his blood and by the time he got home, his pant leg was completely stiff with the frozen blood from the knee.

Yakov was still not back and thus Yuuri washed his hand and the dried tears. As both them and the blood washed away in the basin, he felt his resolve grow. He ripped out a page from his notebook and wrote a letter for Yakov, explaining what happened, told him not to worry and promised him to return with Victor. He packed his thickest clothes and few of the little things he had and was ready to go. As he passed the cabinet near the door, he bumped into a book on the top, making it fall down.

A paper slid out of it, it was a schedule Victor created and wanted to follow. A plan to make Yuuri learn the choreography he was so excited about. They were supposed to skate it together as a pair at the new years celebration. Victor had all the confidence in him and believed in him more than Yuuri ever did.

A dried flower laid on the page and Yuuri pressed his lips tightly fighting away a sob. He would make sure Victor would come back. He would walk through the whole world just to find him.  
With that he left the apartment and headed towards the mountains, where he seen the carriage fly towards to.


	2. Leto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuuri continues his journey, it leads him to the most unexpected place. He meets his parents.  
> But nothing is as it seems, for the mind supplies what the heart desires. Minako knows that the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came very hard to me. Holidays were quite rough and return to work sucked me dry.  
> I hope it is worth it.
> 
> Tags have changed.
> 
> This has no beta.
> 
> About one quote is referencing to the song by Eagles - Hotel California.
> 
> I made a small illustration of what Yuuri sees at the beginning of the chapter. You can see it [here](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/169399531884/the-snow-queen-preview-for-the-2nd-chapter).

Yuuri reached the top of the mountain and travelled far past it. It took him several days, perhaps a week even. Each time the night arrived he stopped all exhausted and allowed himself a bit of restless sleep. The snowflakes whirled around even in his dreams and Victor’s back in front of him always seemed to escape his grasp, no matter how hard he tried to reach him. 

“Victor, wait! Don’t go! Come back! Don’t leave!”

None of his calls seemed to be heard by Victor, he disappeared like a ghost, leaving Yuuri behind in the cold darkness.

He woke up with the sunrise gasping for air. The hoarfrost on his clothes didn’t help shaking off the dreadful, leftover feelings from his nightmares at all. Yuuri headed on his journey, there was no point in self pity, if he could do something about it. Once he descended the mountain, the trail of blue glitter he was following following, started to, started to fade. His last queue on where the Snow Queen took Victor to to was slowly disappearing. Although very spent, Yuuri hurried up and frantically watched the thinning line like a hawk with hungry eyes. He was so preoccupied that he missed how his surroundings changed the further he went from the mountain.

The spruces grew thinner, the snow barely clung to them and by each step, the grass started to peek from the snowdrifts.

The trail evaporated after few hours and the desperation gripped at his shoulders; shaking his body, threatening to make him cry. His shoes were so worn out, he had to fill the holes inside them with rags. 

He remembered that he was the last and only person, who had seen Victor disappear. If Yuuri wouldn't look for him, Victor would be forgotten completely. The more time passed, it was more likely a human whisked away by magical creatures had their existence from the real world erased. Yuuri was determined to not only keep Victor’s memory alive, but to bring him back as well.

Yuuri thought on how sad he looked when they first met and how they grew close to each other.

“No, I will not forget you. Wait for me, Victor!”

No, Yuuri couldn't give up just like that. He swallowed his tears and stretched his tired body, taking a deep breath he walked ahead. The cold air filling his lungs woke him up a little bit and he started to think more positively. If the path disappeared, he could look for other clues and anyone who might have seen the Snow Queen’s slay pass by.

With this mindset, the oblivious Yuuri entered the magical realm, the place where the time flows differently and wondrous things happened on a daily basis. He must have been more tired than he thought because it looked almost as… as if the winter simply hoped over to summer in a matter of a few meters.

The sun was shining brightly, warming up his frost covered coat. The sky was clear with lazy clouds and there was no sign of the winter in sight anymore. As if the months passed by within just minutes. He smelled heavy sweet fragrance and it reminded him of honey and syrup they used to make with Yakov at the end of the summer. Right in front of him, there was a large shrubbery in the shade of tall blossoming linden trees. Yuuri came across a long wall covered by rose bushes that stretched to each side, with no end in sight.

He didn't see any other way around the bush, so approaching it, he started to cautiously make his way through it. He brushed the leaves away, moved the branches aside and slid himself in between them with determination. 

“If there is a drive, there is a way.” 

Just like Yakov taught them. His body was gulped down by the shadow underneath all the greenery, like a small fish inside a whale. His hand found something solid. It felt like treated wood and he traced his palms on it in a rush, only to touch a warm metal ball. 

“A handle! It’s a door!”

Yuuri grabbed onto it and firmly pushed against the pales. At first it didn't want to give in, but then it surrendered under Yuuri’s weight, his body falling through it, followed by loud screeching.

He stumbled into a large garden. There was a pond and in the middle of the it - on the wooden beams - stood a big house. He had to take a moment to take it all in, still believing he’s dreaming. 

Victor would have loved this… 

That thought reminded him of the reason he came there and so he walked towards the house.

The tall grass brushed against his legs and butterflies flown around his face. He passed several strange statues, which looked kind of goofy. Yuuri wondered what the owners of the house were like, judging their taste it must have been very particular people.

He walked over a small bridge made of rocks, the gravel path and stood in front of the gate. A large sign decorated with colorful flags hung above the entrance. 

It said, Leto.

He looked around for any sign of a living soul just to make sure, but nothing except chirping of the birds implied a life here. Yuuri walked in, calling out cautiously.

“Hello, is anyone there?”

He entered a big hall with a check-in counter on the side. Everything was so polished, the floors gleamed like soup above a hearth. Actually all was kept well, looking old but cozy. He felt very calm and as if his journey came to a rest. As if this was a...hotel?

“Excuse me? I’m coming inside!”

He barely stepped a foot into the hallway when a loud shout came out of nowhere.

“Yuuri! No, no! First the shoes off, darling!”

He bent down instinctively to comply, but swayed dangerously. Before he knew it, he was grabbed by three pairs of hands. Chatter spilled over him like April showers and he felt even more warm than before. The heat became too much and he succumbed to his exhaustion.

***

Yuuri woke up all fuzzy. He tried to focus on the light beams which danced on the ceiling. Dust flying in the air tickled his nose. He was laying on the floor on something very soft. It appeared like a makeshift bed, but it was too nice to be set up just like that. Looking around he saw that the rest of the room was odd as well. Paper walls with wooden grid, straw like floor and practically no furniture.

One of the walls opened and a tall woman announced herself ardently.

“Yuuri! Wake up! It’s lunch time already.”

She was very beautiful, dressed in a loose bathrobe. Yuuri never seen such a detailed, patterned clothing. It had flowers on it, almost as pretty as the living ones outside. Definitely too fancy for a bathrobe. Perhaps it was a common type of clothes here? 

It was all so unusual. He didn’t know her, yet she knew his name. She was a stranger but he felt at ease with her regardless in a matter of seconds. He blinked at her owlishly, couldn’t remember a thing, just his own name. Just what happened to him?

“Oh! So you’re awake already! Wonderful, everyone is waiting for you.”

She put a small tray on the ground and knelt on the floor beside him. She offered him a cup with warm tea, so he took a sip. He was parched, but the drink tasted awful. Yuuri didn’t want to be rude, so he pretended he liked it and finished it all. Weirdly enough, it did help him feel less foggy. The woman played with her long, light brown hair and rose her eyebrow expectantly when he was staring at her over the cup.

“Excuse me, but - where am I? And who are you?”

She didn’t seem a bit fazed by his question. Perhaps a little sadness crossed her gentle features. Yuuri noted he couldn’t tell what her age was, though he was sure she was older than him. There was a strong mature air around her, the way she carried herself so elegantly and spoke with loud clear voice.

“You’re home of course! And I’m Minako! Your most beloved ballet teacher. You just came from your studies and the journey took a toll on you. You slept for two days!”

They way she said it, it felt right, so Yuuri didn’t question it anymore. But two days of sleep rushed him to a bathroom, where he relieved himself. She was laughing all the time, waiting at the door and chatting about people and things he didn’t remember. When he came out, he got increasingly nervous and thus Minako rested a hand gently on his shoulder. She gave him courage to ask once more.

“Minako… who is - everyone - exactly?”

“Hm. So you were more tired than we initially thought.”

She hummed in contemplation.

“Let’s see. Your mother and father. That’s all actually! They are very excited to see you. But don’t worry, it’ll be fine. It’ll come to you in no time.”

With that as his only straw to hang onto, Yuuri followed Minako to the common room. 

It will be alright. He was home. Everything will be sorted out in time.

He was greeted by a lovely small woman, Hiroko, who had the warmest hands on earth. A thinner man, Toshiya, who had a distinctive, impish smile on his face, made a place for him at the low table. Yuuri’s parents.

A bittersweet taste filled his mouth, which he couldn’t even begin to understand. They spoke to him gently and quietly prompted for simple answers. 

“Yuuri, are you hungry? You must be, I made you your favorite! Oh, you don’t remember? That’s ok, you’ll remember.”

He didn’t, but the bowl with fried pork and rice - katsudon - was so good he gulped it down within minutes. It was refilled promptly with a knowing smile on Hiroko’s lips. His father told him funny stories about the guests they had in Yuuri’s absence. 

Little by little, Yuuri made a knowledge map in his mind, making a structure of his life.

So it was a hotel of sorts. They had healing springs here, guests coming from afar to enjoy the hot mineral waters. Yuuri was apparently skilled in dancing, so once he was old enough he was sent to a boarding school, where he trained ballet. He couldn’t remember any of the details they talked about. None of the stories from the letters he supposedly sent and none of his friends he met there rang a bell.

It was as if a white fog clouded his mind and the more he knew, the less it made sense. Yet, they were very patient and supportive. It didn’t bother them at all and the whole situation was accepted as if Yuuri had merely a flu and not a complete memory loss.

From then on he integrated in this new life the best he could.

Toshiya showed him the grounds. The garden was vast. A lot larger than he initially thought. Beside the hot springs, there were numerous little lakes and paths one could get easily lost on. He walked often around a couple of zen gardens. He didn’t understand what zen really meant, but Toshiya nodded a few times like a lazy cat, giving his quiet comment on the matter.

“It will come with time. Perhaps when you’re older. You don’t have to understand for these to help you.”

He was right, Yuuri did feel better every time when he visited the zen gardens and returned to the house in better spirits. 

Hiroko taught him how to help in the household, in the kitchen with the preparation and simple tasks like cleaning the premises. He was glad they left him out off the waiter duties though, Yuuri didn’t feel right among so many people regardless of how nice they were.

Throughout all his time there he never found the garden door again and after a few months he even forgot how he arrived here.

Yuuri forgot everything that led him here. He was like a small stone which dove into the brook and embedded itself firmly into place among other pebbles, filling a hole he always felt inside. The waters run above him, muting all the confused thoughts he had before. It felt right.

“A place for everything and everything in its place.” 

Just like the old man said. Who was that man though? 

Yuuri frowned as he was sitting on the bench. He was on a break after kitchen duty, watching the rose bushes behind the house. The deer chaser fountain clacked gently in the air, a windchime whispered in the wind and doves were hooting on the roof.

Roses. 

Yuuri’s hands dropped the fan he was cooling himself with and he stared at the flowers on the branches. The heads of the roses swayed in the breeze, yellow, pink and red. As if they were nodding to Yuuri, prompting him to go on, to recall some distant memory.

Roses on a terrace. Pressed inside books.

It was too right here. Too perfect. Yuuri felt like he was suffocating, the pain came out of nowhere and he couldn’t understand why he was so shaken. His vision blurred and his cheek was wet. 

Oh.

A single tear trickled down his jaw and Yuuri wiped it off stunned. His parents arrived quietly from around the corner. 

“Yuuri? Are you alright, dearie?”

For some reason Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to call them with nothing else than with their given names. As if calling them mother and father wasn’t allowed and not meant for his lips. They didn’t scold him, but Yuuri saw the sad glimmer in their eyes on occasion.

“Yes. Yes! I’m sorry, I’m maybe tired a little. It’s quite hot lately.”

Toshiya exchanged nervous looks with Hiroko and she whispered something to him, upon which he took off and came back with a wicker basket. His parents were quite simple folk and rarely worried about anything. Their fidgety attitude alerted Yuuri to attention.

“Yuuri, as it’s your birthday, we thought to give you a little gift. You always wanted it since you were little. We wanted to wait till the evening, but perhaps it’s a good idea to do this now?”

Yuuri frowned, thinking it was summer and he was sure his birthday was in November. Actually, it was summer here all the time, now that he thought of it. It was so confusing.

“That’s alright. If you think the timing is right now, I’d be glad to now. Though you shouldn’t have worried about gifts for me.”

Toshiya’s eyes lit up instantly, making him look like an excited child and Hiroko chuckled, tugging him on his sleeve. They didn’t step closer and put the basket on the ground. Exchanging the looks one last time, they removed the lid and exclaimed cheerfully.

“Happy birthday!”

A little brown fluff appeared over the brim and a small black nose peeked in the air. The creature didn’t seem to reach the opening very well, so his parents took pity on it and flipped the backed on its side carefully.

A small poodle rolled out of it all lumpish. It looked disoriented for a moment and started to look around. It saw Yuuri and immediately took after him just like a deer frolicking on a meadow.

Yuuri crouched down to it and let it lick his hands and felt his heart fill with joy. The fur was so soft and curly, his fingers easily found their way into it, petting the small doggie with reverence.

“Do you like him?”

Toshiya asked in anticipation, his wife clinging to his elbow waiting as well.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Yes! Thank you, I don’t know what to say. He’s perfect. Thank you again!”

Yuuri picked the puppy up and cradled it in his arms, letting it wiggle around in excitement and barely heard his parents over the high pitched barking.

“Wonderful! What will you name him?”

Yuuri paused briefly and answered in a daze.

“Vic-chan.”

For a while everything made sense again.

***

Minako visited them on a daily basis and no matter how busy it was at the onsen, Yuuri was pushed to practise ballet with her for a couple of hours. They had a special room set up for his practise and it did a good job for what it was.

“Port de bras, round arm, yes. Attitude, a releve, pique a balance. Arabesque, arabesque, soutenu. Port de bras, stand up. Pirouette and hop! Get ready, apotheose!”

Her steady voice led him through the routines and guided him to new heights. It was quite odd, since his body listened to her commands and his mind could think of sore subjects calmly. The ballet rid him of his anxiety. The more time passed, the less sense it made to Yuuri, why Minako made such an emphasis on training him.

One evening, when he couldn’t make the routine work and Yuuri was flustered, she broke off the lesson and invited him to the garden to sit among the roses. The moon shone brightly, the night was warm and the cicadas chittered loudly. The windchime didn’t move an inch and Yuuri in his frustration strongly felt its calming absence.

“What’s bothering you?”

Yuuri rolled the gravel under his foot winning some time to collect his thoughts.

“Why do you train me so hard? What for is all this? It’s so important to you to make me more skilled. But you all never speak about what will follow in the future.”

Minako crossed her legs and stared at the moon also lost in thought, just like Yuuri was before. She tapped her lips with a forefinger and hummed with furrowed brows.

“I still don’t know if you’re ready. All of this is for you of course. But it seems it’s not enough anymore. You’ve grown. You were so sad and tired when you came here.”

Her gesture reminded him of something, no - someone, familiar. Yet he couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Perhaps it’s time. I didn’t think it would come so soon. You keep surprising me and overcome my expectations.”

The way she spoke in riddles didn’t help Yuuri at all. Minako was always kind to him so he didn’t want to lash out on her. The thing was, she always seemed to be further ahead of everyone. As if they all were too slow or lulled inside a dream and she was the only person awake.

Standing up, he walked to the bushes in an effort to get some distance. His eyes found the roses once more and the petals seemed to catch him in a trance.

Roses. Dried rose. On a paper with scribbles.

Who made those drawings? Who dried the roses? Who grew them?

“Yuuri.”

Minako’s voice called gently from behind his back. It sounded firm like the voice with which she gave commands during a lesson.

The stick figures in the drawings. It was supposed to be him and someone else. The artist was his partner. They were supposed to dance… no, it wasn’t a ballet. What was it?

“Yuuri! Come and have some tea with us!”

The urgent call of Hiroko echoed in the garden at the kitchens backdoor. The cicadas chirped louder and louder. The windchime whispered in the air, but...there was no wind to move it.

“Yuuri, come with me to the main hall. Your parents and Vic-chan are waiting.”

Minako’s said as if she was reminding him, her voice drumming in his ears, manifolding the noise around him.

Yuuri saw a rose change its color from yellow to blue, as if it took a long inhale. The petals swirled, opening the bud and stretching like a waking up child in a soft bed. 

Small bed, which Yuuri shared with someone since he was little.

Him.

“Yuuri, Vic-chan is waiting...come inside.”

Minako laid her hand on his shoulder once more. The buzzing was unbearable.

Victor.

It stopped. Noise, air, the flora stopped its growth, water didn’t move. It was over. Just Minako’s eyes lost the confident shine and she looked suddenly forlorn.

“No. He’s not real. None of this is real.”

He shook his head and started to walk backwards. Minako stood there, bound to the ground by momentary paralysis.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry.”

“Those are not my parents. This is not my home.”

Minako made a hesitant move towards Yuuri and spoke urgently.

“They could have been, in another time! I just wanted to give them to you again. Stay! Yuuri, you were so sad and lonely. I wanted to give you a home, endless summer. Stay! You’ll be warm forever.”

Relief washed over him, it made so much sense now. Never ending summer, never changing seasons. His amiss birthday. His parents. Not his parents. Ones he always dreamed of. A dog. Warmth. It was a beautiful dream, bittersweet, but not meant to be fulfilled. 

Minako was a kind person, she cared for him and crafted all this, just to keep him safe. Unhurt. But Yuuri couldn’t do it. Not when Victor was out there, far away in cold.

“These won’t keep me warm. This is not my family, my real family is out there. Yakov. And Victor! How could you trick me like this? I have to leave immediately!”

She attempted another step, but Yuuri took a few back. It was painful to talk to her like this. But no matter how well she meant, this was not his place to be.

“Yuuri, if you go out there, nothing but pain and hardship await you on the journey. There is not warmth or love waiting at your destination. He might be lost forever in her grasp. Stay! Consider!”

Yuuri made his choice, he would not let this place be his prison here, of his own device.

“I’m sorry, Minako. I can’t. In another life, maybe. Something tells me I wouldn’t have stayed anyway. Thank you for everything. I have to go now.”

He twisted and got on a run, trying to ignore the tears gathering in her eyes.

“Yuuri!!!”

Her desperate calls ripped at his heart, but the further he was, his mind was clearer. Suddenly he could see the walls covered by curtains of ivy and hop. The grass caressed his legs pleasingly, the stones rolled after him and it seemed like everything living and inanimate tried to hold him back even just a little.

He saw Toshiya step from behind a tree with a playful expression. He beckoned him to his side, holding Yuuri’s backpack. Although he wasn’t his real father, Yuuri knew he could trust him. 

“Yuuri-kun. This way.”

He uncovered a familiar door in the wall, it had dead leaves scattered around it though. It was clear, the summer ended behind it.

“Don’t be angry with Minako, she meant well. She is a good person.”

He pressed the bag to Yuuri’s hands and Hiroko appeared at their side with a coat and scarf. Her wet eyes made Yuuri swallow and nodding, he accepted the clothes.

“How long...”

Yuuri asked with a bad premonition creeping up his spine.

“Seven years. You’re twenty two now.” 

Toshiya said simply without omentum. Yuuri whimpered and would let his legs give out under him, but the hands of the pair held him up in support. He exhaled in panic.

“So long! How will I find him now? He must have forgotten me completely! All is lost. I failed him.”

Hiroko patted him on the cheek and held his gaze strong.

“You will find him. Ask for the way to her kingdom. The next kingdom will show you around. Your love will reach him. True love surpasses everything. Have faith!”

She visibly fought the urge to embrace him and pressed her tiny palms on his chest, pushing him away. Toshiya wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they smiled sadly on him.

“Yuuri-kun, for what it’s worth, I hope we have been good parents to you.”

Such beautiful giving people, even if not real. And just like that it wasn’t important if they were real or not, if they were his parents or not. He hugged them tightly, reveling in the sensation. Words of Minako echoed in his mind, these would be the parents he never met. He was sure they would be exactly like this, just as he imagined them.

“Take care of Vic-chan for me. Good bye!”

The door opened on it’s own and Yuuri stepped out dressed for the autumn towards the yellow covered ground, leaves making a soft carpet for him to walk on.

Victor was waiting for him out there. He would find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leto means in Slovak summer. :)  
> I thought it would be fun to use my mother language.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Jeseň

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri reaches the Kingdom of Autumn and meets Yuri, Otabek and Mila. Closer to Victor, yet still far away.  
> He discovers boundaries he forgot he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no beta.  
> Many thanks to [ViktorBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny) for the encouragement and kind words. Please look at their work, it's attention gripping and pulls you right in.
> 
> I am quite exhausted lately and very low on mood. I hope the effort here shows, I looked forward to having them characters meet.
> 
> If you'd like to know how Otabek met Yuri, you can read it in this [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174839/chapters/30134406).

Something hard was pressing against his face, yet he didn’t find the strength to raise his head. He was so very exhausted and really needed the rest.

“Yuuri! Stand up! You can’t be here like this. Common, up with you!”

Ah, Yakov. Please, could he take just five more minutes. He would get ready for the day faster than usual. After a little bit more rest. Five more…

“Yuu-riii! Wake up!”

Victor!

Yuuri startled from the slumber. Rain was trickling down the shelter he hid in. The hollow trunk of a tree served as his hideout from the unkind weather. He traveled for a week in mad rush, trying to catch up the lost time. Even though he knew the momentum was lost, he did that because it was the only thing to silence the doubting voices in his head. 

His sore feet walked over many muddy puddles and stepped over many fallen trees and branches. The ever present rustling of leaves above his head seemed to urge him on. At first he admired the bursting colors around him. The nature was colored in vivid reds, yellows and various shades of brown. But soon enough, the sky was overrun with clouds. They arrived as angry indigo rams and their angry battles resulted in ominous thunders. Lightning flickered all around Yuuri.

He had to seek out a place to hide and wait over the worst. He knew he shouldn’t stand under the tree in case the lightning hit it, but he didn’t see any cave or overhanging cliff he could take refuge underneath.

The large shrubbery and gaping, moldered tree seemed as the best choice in the moment. He hoped just to catch a break, perhaps rest his eyes a little. And here he was, gasping for air, woken by the uneasy dream. Once again Victor’s name hanging to his consciousness by a fading thread and strong on his tongue.

Yuuri watched the rain drum on the ground and sparkle in the puddles. He saw the clearing sky in them broken in little pieces like an ever moving kaleidoscope. His clothes were moist, barely dried on the surface in the humid air. The stole felt heavy around his torso and Yuuri could feel the cold seeping right through it and settling deep inside his bones. 

No. No. He has to hurry.

He adjusted his backpack which became lighter as he spent his supplies and made his way through the autumn forest. 

He wasn’t sure how long he walked, but the rain subdued and night pulled its curtain over the land, bathing it in darkness. Yuuri was sure he saw some lights on the horizon and thus he grabbed deep inside his reserve for the last bits of strength. He didn’t feel so cold anymore, perhaps it was the heat from moving and the effort or excitement. Hope filled his heart, he couldn’t wait for finding the nearest person and ask the questions which burned in his mouth.

The closer he got to the lights, the clearer it was that it wasn’t any ordinary land. There were no houses before him, but still a lot of commotion. Yuuri arrived at a large lake. It was full of life, the frogs croaking for their dear life, floating lights above the water - the fairy dust. It was pure magic, but Yuuri knew it was more real than Minako’s summer world. Until a strange sound came from the tree crown above his head.

He whipped his head toward it, but didn’t see anything well in the dark. It came again. It was a voice.

“Good evening, traveler!”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and focused on the leaves covered branches. A shadow flew out of it and landed on the tall rock beside Yuuri. A crow. Many crows. They descended from all sides and gazed at Yuuri with their small beaded eyes. He answered on reflex.

“Good evening.”

“Are you a human?”

“Of course he’s a human! He looks like it!”

“But Otabek-...”

“Stop arguing, ask him what he looks for!”

Yuuri helplessly listened to the quarreling crows and he no idea who Otabek was. But if the crows knew him, maybe he could help Yuuri.

“Excuse me, but - where am I?”

The crows huddled closer and twisted their heads curiously to the side.

“In our home of course!”

They could talk, but they weren’t very smart. Well, they were crows after all. Yuuri sighed and adjusted the straps on his shoulders. The backpack felt heavier by every minute. He licked his lips impatiently.

“What do you call your home then?”

“Jeseň. Kingdom of Autumn. What are you looking for?”

Yuuri’s head was spinning, finally the desired destination. His parent said that… he shook his head in order not to lose the focus.

“I’m looking for a young boy...no,...a young man! He’s very beautiful and he was whisked away?”

“Oh! We know one! Very beautiful! Our king found him for his grandson and employed him as his playmate. He was adopted and is now a prince!”

Yuuri had to make sure, if he just didn’t dream this. Perhaps the simple minded birds didn’t understand.

“Where did he come from?”

“From magical kingdom! Its Queen took him.”

Yuuri’s head was spinning even more, the sight in front of him blurred and he could barely listen to the crows excited croaking. 

Magical kingdom! A Queen! She took him. He’s adopted and a prince?

“Take me to him! I must see him. It could be him!”

He choked that out and fell down to his knees, unable to stand anymore. His face felt so hot, the stiff shoulders protested and the next thing he knew, Yuuri slid behind. All became completely dark and last thing he could hear were the excited crows.

“He fell! He fell! Let’s call Otabek!”

***

Yuuri dreamed of Victor a lot again, his back always escaping Yuuri’s grasp and his ears never catching Yuuri’s voice. He felt as if his body was burning, the flames licking his limbs and thousand needles pricking his skin. He floated but also was heavy. One or the other, but never a middle.

When he came to himself, he was in a room with high ceiling scattered with gold stucco. Quick sweep of his surroundings assured him he’s in a rich household. Canopied bed with golden tassels, gilded chairs, tables and cabinets. A servant girl at his side jumped out of her chair and run out of the room shouting so fast, Yuuri haven’t had the time to ask anything.

“Princes, princes! He’s awake!”

Yuuri trembled from weakness and tried to prop himself on the elbows. Victor might be coming to see him now.

“Mila! Stop fucking yelling, Christ! I’m not deaf!”

An angry voice roared outside the room, muted by the walls and then the door flew open and two young men walked in. One blond and the other with the blackest hair Yuuri has ever seen. The first scowling and the other expressionless, having the girl in tow.

“Did you call the doctor?”

The young man with the fair hair shot to the girl, not leaving his gaze from Yuuri, which made Yuuri feel pinned down like a butterfly.

“Yes, well - I told Sarah to call him, when I went to fetch you.” 

She tucked her bright red hair behind her ear and tugged at her bonnet. The trio was watching his every move and the anticipation could be cut with a knife.  
Yuuri swallowed, feeling his throat dry and moistened his dry lips to speak. His voice was so raspy he didn’t even recognize it at first.

“Victor?”

“The one you called for the whole time?”

The girl stepped up front, welcoming look on her gentle face.

“Mila, shut up! I’ll do the talking!” 

The blond boy yelled at her like an agitated cat.

“Sorry, your Highness!”

Mila made a face on him and stepped aside. The two men approached his bed and she filled a glass with water. Then she helped Yuuri to drink a little, asking him gently if he had enough and should he need something. He managed to nod or shake his head only, focusing on handling the storm of thought rushing in his mind. 

“I’m Prince Yuri. And this is Prince Otabek.”

And just like that, Yuuri’s world crumbled down. Both princes were these two strangers and none of them was Victor. The crows were just a false hope. Yuuri fell back on the bed and hid his face in his palms, crying like a little child.

“What?! What the fuck! Otabek, what did I do? I… just introduced us!”

Mila sat on the bed and cradled Yuuri in her arms, trying to calm him down. Otabek subdued Yuri and started to question Yuuri calmly.

“Are you looking for Victor? The crows told me everything. I’m sorry, there is no Victor here.”

And Yuuri cried and talked. Everything rolled of his tongue with ease, just like boulder falling of his chest and a never stopping flow of water from a broken dam. He told them all about the Snow Queen, Victor and his travels and how he got there. They sat on the bed surrounding him protectively and all kind of emotions passed over their faces. Mila was clumsily wiping her tears as she cried in solidarity with Yuuri. Prince Yuri scowled even deeper and his face resembled the worst autumn storm. Otabek nodded throughout Yuuri’s monologue and looked sad.

“What a fucking asshole. Seriously, you should call it quits and go back home.”

The Prince Yuri huffed out angrily, crossing his arms and legs. Mila tsked at him and swatted him on the knee.

“What?! It’s true! He left him just for some fucking skates. Going with the Snow Queen of all people! He deserves her company. She’ll probably turned him into a ice statue by now anyway. Nothing good ever comes from her attention.”

“Victor isn’t like that! He’s alive, I know it. He… has to be...”

Yuuri wiped his face from the fresh tears and Otabek laid a hand on Yuri’s should to subdue him once again, shaking his head softly.

“You didn’t give up on your parents either. You waited for them even longer than Yuuri looked for his Victor.”

Yuri blushed and softened immediately, letting Otabek squeeze his knee. He sighed and looked sternly on Yuuri.

“Ok. We’ll help you. Her kingdom is right next to ours.”

Yuuri brushed Mila’s hands off his shoulders and hurried to pull away the thick duvet. Ready to crawl to Victor if need be. Yuri hit the bed pole impatiently and barked out.

“Under one condition! Listen, this is important.”

“Anything. Please.”

Yuuri wheezed, clutching his chest and fighting the pain in his lungs.

“Good, I want you to get well first. Only after you’re overcome the pneumonia, I’ll show you the way. Heck, I’ll even give you our best sleigh. But if you step one foot out of our castle and sneeze even a little - I’ll won’t lift a finger to help you. In fact, I’ll even throw you into the jail or make you work of the debt for eating our food and sleeping in my bed.”

He crossed his arms again and waited for Yuuri’s answer.

Otabek stayed quiet and bit his lips, so he wouldn’t smile and when Yuuri look at Mila to make sure if the Prince Yuri was serious, she just nodded solemnly and confirmed with a grave serious voice.

“He means this. We don’t have a jail here, so he’d build one just for you. Or it would take eternity to work of the debt, as we don’t keep slaves here.”

Yuuri was so stunned he blinked a few times to let it sink in and then he laid back on the pillow, let Mila tuck him in and startled everyone with shooting up again with full force.

“I didn’t tell you my name! I’m Yuuri.”

Yuri turned on his heal and rose his eyebrows in overly dramatic way. He propped up his hip and swished his hand in the air looking from Yuuri to the other two in the room. 

“Did his brain get cooked from the fever or is he actually trying to tell me he has the same name as me.”

“It’s not the same. It’s Yuuri. The u is long.”

“Yuri… be nice.”

Mila warned quietly.

“Listen, there is only one Yuri in this castle, ok?”

“Yurio.”

Otabek said suddenly, as if it was just that simple. Mila lit up like a Christmas tree and aided to Otabek’s suggestion.

“Prince Otabek! That’s a fantastic idea! Yurio and Yuuri.”

“No, definitely not! You hear me? Don’t you dare call me with that name!”

“Yes, Prince Yurio.”

“Shut up, you hag! It’s, Yuri, dammit!”

It came quietly but soon drowned out the arguing friends. Yuuri laughed, wincing at time, but with all abandon and tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop. He tried to apologize, not knowing how to contain himself.

“I’m done with this fuck! I’m going! Get him a doctor a something.”

Yuri stomped out of the room and Otabek scurried after him chuckling a little, doing a very bad job at trying to hide it. Mila leaned over Yuuri and wiped his face with a linen napkin, not even batting an eyelash. 

Yuuri was glad no one asked him why he laughed so much. It was the funniest thing really. The whole situation. Yuri conditioning him into getting healthy. Who would have thought that Yuuri has to first take care of himself before he took care of Victor. Yuuri forgot himself along the way, somehow bit by bit. And this simple condition laid down by Prince Yuri, gave Yuuri the reminder.

Victor would not allow Yuuri to do any of this. But Victor would do the same for Yuuri anyway. Yuuri would have to be healthy, because sick and dead, he would not serve anything for Victor. Withouth Yuuri, there would be no Yuuri after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeseň - is in slovak language autumn :) I keep the ball rolling.  
> Know what happens next? Whom will Yuuri meet, any tips?


	4. Harvest - Yuuri's ripening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is healing and growing at the same time. The girls and the boys help him discover new things about himself and Victor. They build a friendship of a unique kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating of the story has changed. I haven't planned for this, but it felt right.  
> For warnings please look at the end notes, so I won't spoil the story.
> 
> This has no beta.
> 
> I might increase the chapter count, am not sure yet. Let's see how it works out.

There wasn’t much to do for Yuuri. Laying in bed only allowed as much, he’d knew each corner of the room by heart. While at first the sight was wondrous, it quickly lost its luster. It was a pretty and rich chamber, but it served as a time capsule, preserving Yuuri in its comfortable bed, keeping him tucked and sweating in the thick covers.

As the weeks went by, he didn’t dream since the fevers and pain let him fall asleep in a deep dark unconsciousness, from which he resurfaced just to be tented by others. Mila washed his tired body with wet towels, Sara, the pretty girl with violet eyes, brought him food and sometimes they both came together to hang around Yuuri and chat with him, when he wasn’t sleepy.

They were very pleasant and smiled each time, even when Yuuri spoke in a delirious state and told them they were beautiful and asked if they kiss a lot. Their chuckle echoed under the baldachin when they scooted closer and hoped on the bed. 

“Would you like to see?”

And so they showed him, kissing each other under his feverish gaze and then each of them kissed him as well on the forehead, cheek and on the lips. Yuuri confessed it was nice, but his heart didn’t flutter and they were fine with it.

The other time when Yuuri woke up from the slumber, the princes were sitting at the nearby sofa, kissing very differently from the way Mila and Sarah did. And Yuuri laid there watching tiredly, not sure if he should make them aware. The hazy mind didn’t feel any shame or busy itself with social propriety, somehow here with these young people around, he was sucked in the sensual world and asked himself the simplest of questions.

“Love, what’s it like?”

Again the fever let him speak without a filter and the two young men detached from each other with no shame and after contemplating a while in each other’s embrace, they joined Yuuri on the bed, just like the girls before. Yet they did things very differently than them and yet the same as them at the same time. The kisses could be observed up close and exchanged among the three in silent agreement, permissions were given to wordless questions and nothing felt off.

Yuuri felt odd, burning with a strange kind of fever, not one he suffered from the pneumonia.

“For us it’s like this.”

The prince Yuri laid beside Yuuri and let Otabek kiss his chest and trail an invisible path towards Yuri’s loin and soon Yuuri could see scarlet roses blooming on the young man’s face, chest. He sighed the most delicate gasps and his features were twisting in an agony and smoothed in bliss, all happening so fast, it felt like a weather which can’t make up his mind.

Yuuri watched them with quiet amazement and when they asked, he answered truthfully.

“Do you think of Victor like this?”

“I haven’t before. I don’t know.”

The prince Yuri nestled against Yuuri’s shoulder bare chested and played with the strings on Yuuri’s linen shirt. Otabek’s hands rested their calming weight on Yuuri’s hips and waited patiently. Yuri tipped his head to the side playfully and offered.

“Would you like to try?”

The warmth of the room and a bit of light seeped through the tasseled curtains of the baldachin, where it was open and Yuuri’s slight nod set of a mesmerizing spell over the three friends. The two Yuris kissed, the first experienced, drawing out the other confidently, giving his the courage. Yuuri flinched when the pairs of hands traced his chest and Yuri’s fingers found his nipples.

But when Otabeks hands freed him swiftly and a wet kiss pressed against the most sensitive part of Yuuri, he startled and held onto Yuri’s shoulder watching bellow as Otabek hesitantly licked him, waiting for last signs of doubt.

Yuri kissed his earlobe and whispered against Yuuri’s temples.

“He likes to serve and make others feel good. Allow him?”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered in his ribcage and he felt hotter than ever before. He never felt this strange kind of need and even though he grew up in Minako’s garden, he wasn’t in tune when it came to his body and mind. Perhaps these two would help easy the slip into adulthood, which he didn’t have the chance to do so yet with anyone else. And thus he succumbed to their caring hands and let them do whatever they desired, trying to live through it with experiencing the feelings as best he could.

Just as they instructed, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Imagining it’s Victor’s lips kissing, Victor’s hands caressing the line on his chest where the muscles met in the middle and Victor’s tongue swirling around him with fervor. Heat filled his limbs and let his blood rush faster, he could barely hear the cued whispers of encouragement over his own erratic heartbeat. It felt amazing and scary at the same time.

The enjoyment was immense but the sudden sadness washed over him and he curled to his side, hiding in Yuri’s taken aback hands. 

“It’s not Victor. It’s not Victor. I’m sorry.”

He repeated a few times and a single tear slid from under his eyelid.

“That’s ok, no need to be sorry. Did you like to imagine it was him?”

Otabek adjusted Yuuri’s clothes and they wrapped him up again under the covers. Yuri brought him a chalice with water and they observed him patiently.

“Yes and no. Yes, because… it felt good to think he’d love me that way. No, because… it….wasn’t him and I’m not sure if he’d ever want to love me that way either.”

The prince Yuri nodded laid back in Otabek’s embrace calmly. 

“That’s a sound fear. You won’t know unless you’ll meet him. But now, you at least know you love him as a lover. That’s some good progress.”

Yuuri stared into the ceiling and said it more to himself than to the other two.

“I want to see him quick.”

“Soon, you’re getting better.”

And Otabek was right. The weeks went by, a month passed, then two and Yuuri was feeling healthier. Nothing of such happened again in his chamber, but he still exchanged kisses with the girls and the boys, sitting on a bench when the weather was warmer and the leaves fluttered slowly around them from the trees like light feathers to the ground. He grew skilled in the art of kissing and figuring himself out as a young man.

He was getting stronger and the doctor allowed him to join the princes in the ballet studio to practise light exercises and short dance sequences. Smile was returning to his lips, watching the impatient Yuri and very stiff Otabek. The maids came to observe them sometimes and giggled when Yuri lost his temper and shouted at Yuuri in particular. For some reason, he was more agitated in his presence and Yuuri didn’t feel threatened as before, quite the contrary, he stood his ground and that seemed to piss the prince even more of.

He still thought back on Leto, his parents, Minako and even Yakov. All that was what he missed and wished he could have experienced with Victor on his side. These adventures, mental and bodily discoveries. Yuuri wished he could confide to Victor, his only friend and close family member.

He wondered often, if Victor changed at all or if so, how much. Would he act differently? How much did his hair grow? Would he still skate? And most of all, would he recognize Yuuri?

The man Yuuri saw in the mirror each morning, wasn’t the young teenager anymore and objectively speaking, his body grew on strength and emanated confidence he didn’t think he had. 

Yuuri prayed almost everyday, watching the sunset and the disappearing light on the horizon. Familiar anxiety gripped at his shoulders, he dreamt of Victor again. He sat on a throne, his chest peeking from a wide open neckline, heavy jewelry chain adorning it, but Yuuri could never see his face. He seemed to wait for him like a reigning king, but Yuuri was never allowed an audience.

One day Mila and Sarah took his measurements and the whole castle was bustling with excitement. Upon the prince Yuri’s orders a ball was being organized and it was supposed to be an important occasion. Yuuri couldn’t share the anticipation, it only reminded him that he is stuck and only the agreement between the prince wasn’t allowing him to continue on his journey. The truth was, Yuuri was healthy. The doctor told him during the examination just in the morning and Yuuri intended to approach Yuri with the request to leave. The timing wasn’t very great, because Yuuri felt like he’ll sour the ball, because it seemed that Yuri was looking forward to the happening the most.

Every little detail was important to him, he didn’t allow his parents nor the old king to come in between with their suggestions. Lot of people were invited, many meals were prepared in the huge kingdom’s kitchen and any passerby would salivate just from catching a little whiff of the prepared delicacies. Even fireworks were planned as the highlight of the party and the way Mila explained it to Yuuri, those had special meaning for Otabek and Yuri, being something like an anniversary.

The closer the evening neared, the more restless Yuuri was growing. Once it all begun, he has no thought to loose on his own, since anyone who was in his presence grabbed him in their embrace and he was twirled in a dance the whole night. He barely stopped to get a drink and a bit to bite. Everyone wanted to talk or catch even a minute of his time, but once the prince Yuri got a hold of him, none of their whining helped. 

And like to he was trapped by the jade green eyes, which got a strange stern luster and feigned distance. It was clear they got very close while Yuuri was ill and the many night they shared kisses with each other, meant at least that they were friends who trusted each other enough to share that kind of intimacy. That’s why Yuuri braced himself and approached the subject which was dwelling on his mind.

“Prince Yuri, I am well now.”

“Yes, I know. Or did you think the doctor wouldn’t tell me?”

If Yuuri didn’t know better, he’d think his dance partner was insulted. In fact Yuuri felt his hand being clutched in the other’s grasp tighter and Yuri’s pam pressed firmer against his lower back as they turned, dancing the waltz.

“I didn’t want to approach you with my request, when you were preparing this ball. It looked very important to you.”

Yuri turned Yuuri in a circle and threw him a confident look from the side, as if it was a report on the state of the weather.

“Of course! It’s a celebration for my friend who’s leaving.”

Yuuri blushed a bit and lost his rhythm momentarily and didn’t know any better than to stutter.

“I... I didn’t...”

The prince Yuri clicked his tongue, but his cheeks also reddened and he leaned in closer whispering to Yuuri’s ear, so others wouldn’t eavesdrop.

“I wish you wouldn’t leave just yet, but you’re healthy now. There is nothing here, which can hold you anymore. Go and find the dumbass and kick him really hard for me in his butt, ok?”

The music reached its crescendo and people clapped with fervor the end of the song and so the two departed from the embrace. Yet the prince didn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand and instead led him under everyone’s watchful gaze towards the terrace and from from it through the stairs, stopping at their foot. Just then he released his hand and pointed in front of them.

In the yard before the castle, stood the grand sleigh with dozen of horses, all equipped for the harshest winter weather. True to his word, the prince Yuri prepared the best sleigh he had. He motioned to the servants and Mila together with Sarah rushed with packages and clothing to Yuuri. They swarmed him and put a beautiful embroidered dublyonka on him and a mink coat on top of that, making extra sure, Yuuri wouldn’t freeze to death. A kiss from each woman was pressed onto his cheek and he could just nod with throat tight.

“Take this, it’ll keep your hands warm too.” 

The prince Otabek passed him a big muff and the prince Yuri grabbed his elbow and tugged him to the sleigh.

“Common! Get on, there are supplies packed and ready in the trunk on the back. Mila warmed up some coils and put them in a heater so your feet don’t freeze.”

Yuuri climbed in hastily, the thick clothes making it hard to move around and turned quickly to the prince to say goodbye. Yet an ushanka was pulled on his head and over his eyes, so he couldn’t see anything at all for a moment. That was all it took for Yuri to use the chance and steal a deep kiss from Yuuri, which lasted short.

“I’m really bad at goodbyes. So do me a favor and let’s make this short, ok? Oh, one more favor. When you pass the woods and it gets suddenly colder, don’t stop at any cost, alright? Promise!”

Yuuri clutched his friend’s hand, feeling of the still lingering kiss on his lips and nodded.

“I promise.”

“Well then! Of you go! With fireworks!” 

The last he shouted and as it was the planned command, the fireworks illuminated the sky with loud roar, exploding over the vast courtyard and people cheered the highpoint of the party. The horses moved ahead eagerly and Yuuri held onto the reins, looking back at the crowd and Yuri, who got smaller and smaller, until he couldn’t see his waving hand anymore. His friends shouting their goodbyes and well wishes made Yuuri’s heart was aching with joy and sadness at the same time, wishing he could meet them once again.

“Thank you!!!” 

Yuuri called towards them from the distance, waking up from his stunned state.

Perhaps, when he find Victor and takes him back home they can stop by. Perhaps Victor would like them as well. Perhaps when there will be still place left in his heart for Yuuri, there will be place left for other good people.

Perhaps.

With those thoughts Yuuri clutches onto the reins and settled back into the fur covered seat and tried to enjoy the hot coals warming up his boots. He couldn’t afford to daydream now, not when he was so close. His eyes scanned the road before him, looking for the first signs of snow.

The border of the Snow Queen’s kingdom was getting closer. And there he would find Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: this chapter has hints of polyamory - Yuuri is exploring bodily love with the girls and boys (everyone's feelings are a little bit more than platonic towards Yuuri and everything happens with Yuuri's explicit permission.) If that's not your thing, please skip to "The enjoyment was immense..." After this, towards the end of the chapter, Yuri kisses Yuuri passionately to say goodbye.


	5. The bandits - Almost there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doesn't listen to Yuri's warning and meets the consequences in the woods. A man in need turns out to be a lot more than Yuuri anticipated. He encounters many new people as a result of that, but are they his friends? And what does have a reindeer to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. I post warnings at the end of the chapter so I won't spoil the story. It's nothing graphic, I'm just extra cautious.  
> You'll notice the chapter count went up. It might go higher, it will depend on how I'll squish the story to the remaining chapter.  
> The last two were longer than I anticipated.
> 
> This has no beta.

The night was still deep and the further Yuuri got from Plisetsky castle, the quieter it got around him. Just the pale light of the stars sprinkled on the sky watched him ride through the snow. Yuuri’s heart was soaring, the moment he spotted the white on the ground he knew he was close. His mind rushed, perhaps faster than the horses. It stopped at various treasured memories, he shared with Victor. 

He thought on how they crafted a cylinder from paper, painted it black and poked holes in it with the needle. Victor was so excited about Yuuri’s idea and so they could see the fake stars even during the day. 

Yuuri remembered the warm cups full of tea, as his fingers in the gloves started to feel the creeping frost. The same cups that they shared with Yakov and the same he offered to Victor and made him smile just a little. Yuuri still didn’t know which exactly caused that, the gesture or the warm drink. 

The trees around changed fast from thick colorful lindens and beeches. Instead the heavy snow laden pines and spruces caved under the white weight. Crisp fresh snow crunched under the hooves and the sleigh. Suddenly the sleigh bells went off from their lulling song and Yuuri had to grip the reigns firmer, his eyes shooting ahead of the horses backs. Their strong necks flicked through the cold air nervously, but they headed on with the speed Yuuri commanded them to.

Once their mane settled, Yuuri could see what made them so nervous. A person was on the barely beaten path on the ground. They didn’t seem to move and the closer Yuuri got, the clearer it was to him they were most likely unconscious and won’t move out of his way. The path was narrow and the sleigh couldn’t really ride past him. But most importantly, Yuuri couldn’t just pass them by without checking if they are alright.

The promise Yuri made him make, completely flew out of Yuuri’s mind as he slowed down the horses. He stood up from his seat to get a better view over the horses’ backs and cautiously called out to the lifeless form on the ground.

“Hello? Are you alright?”

For a while nothing happened and Yuuri felt anxiety creeping up his spine, the memory of Yuri’s request not quite clicking in the place yet. Quiet groans winning on intensity threw him from his focus and Yuuri strained his ears even more.

The person was a man, at least judging the voice he heard they sounded like a grown up man. The moans appeared to be painful and Yuuri called out again.

“Are you hurt? Do you need help?”

The man got quiet again and Yuuri clutched at the reigns harder. Each breath he took felt like hours passed by and the more ridiculous he felt. What a nonsense. If the man was ok, he wouldn’t lay in the middle of the woods on the snow groaning like a wounded boar. Yuuri should help him immediately. If he was badly hurt, he might have to return to Yuri’s kingdom and delay the travels. Yuuri was desperate, but not heartless.

The moment he stepped from the sleight and his feet sunk into the snow a whole apocalypse went loose. The man on the ground jumped to his feet, a lot more men spilled out of the woods and encircled Yuuri without a means to escape. Air was knocked from his lungs and he was thrown to the ground with boot pressed to his chest. It kept him down but it wasn’t really needed, because Yuuri was so shocked and in turmoil, that he barely managed his head to stop spinning. Once it did he noticed the large group of the attackers seized his sleigh and rummaged through his belongings greedily.

They shouted excitedly and brayed like donkeys with each new item in their hands, exclaiming how rich they will be once they sell all the fine clothes and the team of horses.

It would be fine, Yuuri told himself. He would just wait through this and then head out on the foot if he had to. The bandits would take all he had and his life wouldn’t make them any richer if they took it as well.

The tall man towering over him, wore a red coat and Yuuri realized it was the man from the ground. He worn the biggest grin Yuuri ever saw and his blue piercing eyes held much similarity to Victor but was very different.

“I love you hat! I claim it as mine!” Yuuri didn’t manage to blink and his ushanka was gone, settled on top of the man’s head, effectively hiding his undercut and thick eyebrows.

“Hey! JJ, mon amie! Leave something for me, will you? Oh, what’s this? A mink coat!” Another man leaned into Yuuri’s field of vision and his golden eyes glimmered upon Yuuri’s coat and his hands pulled it from him, haphazardly bringing up Yuuri to his feet. He staggered as the piece of clothing was coming of him roughly.

It was fine, he still had his dublyonka. Yuuri tried to assure himself shakily and hugged himself to keep the escaping warmth on him. That caught the eye of the man, who snatched his coat. He was completely wrapped in it, lovingly brushing his fingers over the fine fur but the moment he saw Yuuri hunching, he turned to him predatory.

“Chris, I see you found something to your liking more than a coat.” JJ chuckled and observed them with amusement. Chris, with the hair color of yolk and sideburns reminding Yuuri of dark hollander cocoa, purred in a low voice. “Well, I’ve yet got to see under that last coat. Darling, you are dressed up like an onion, I’ve got to peel you layer by layer.” Chris pulled Yuuri to himself and he hit his chest with his own. He would try to get out of his grasp weren’t it for Chris’ hands firmly pressing Yuuri’s hips to his own, kneading his ass as best he could. The shock was so huge, Yuuri couldn’t find any words nor strength to muster any action. He simply froze in the man’s arms and watched as his face got closer and closer, alarm ringing in Yuuri’s ears.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to cause any resistance which could cause him trouble. He just wanted to go on and let the group take what they wanted. He didn’t care about the possessions. One coat was enough, he would find a way. But this was something he didn’t count with and it pushed against his threshold. 

“Chéri, I hope you taste as delicious as you look. You won’t mind me taking a taste, will you?” Chris kissed his jaw lightly and whispered into his ear with a sirupy oath. “I promise I’ll be gentle and I know how to reward… very well.” His short stubble tickled Yuuri on his cheek and if it were any different circumstances, he might like the soft quality and enjoy the pleasant fragrance, but only thing he could feel was anxiety gripping on his throat and a shout crawling up. 

“Hands off!” A threatening yell cracked between them like a whip. Their heads shot towards it as on command. A small woman with haggard hair marched towards them and flapped her ragged cape aside. She yanked Yuuri from Chris’ hands and looked him over from head to toe. Her thin eyes widened and she nodded all pleased. “I like you, you’re mine!”

“But Mariiii!” Chris pursed his lips and propped his hips. “I’ve got an eye on him first! Finders keepers, that’s our rule!” Mari busy with tying Yuuri’s hands with a rope yelled at him sternly. “Captain Mari! And I make the rules so I can break them. He’s mine and that’s the end of discussion. If you don’t like it, you can take your spoils and leave us.”

And just like that the argument was over. JJ laughed, Chris was insulted, but no one dared to opposed the captain Mari. And Yuuri helplessly tried to keep up with her quick stroll through the woods. A small young looking man, perhaps a boy - Guang Hong rode the sleight to their camp and the rest of the troupe arrived after a while.

Fire was waiting for them and their cook Leo had a soup ready boiling in a big cauldron over the fire. Tents made from leather and covered by pine branches huddled close and Yuuri understood it was the camp of the bandits. They just waited for him to pass by and surprise him. The initial shock worn off of him and he started to build his resolve, planning how to get out of there as soon as possible. Maybe he could reason with the captain and she’d let him go. And so he tried. 

At first she didn’t seem to hear him or notice his advances, didn’t bat an eyelash about his reasoning. In the end, when he simply begged to let him go, she just sat down at the fire and tugged his rope to make him sit as well. Mari handed him a bowl of the soup and started to eat from her own hungrily, exchanging talk with her men about the spoils. They were all pleased and ate calmly, calculating how much money they could get from selling Yuuri’s trousseau. 

Yuuri was hungry, but the despair clung heavy on his chest and he felt the familiar arrival of helpless tears. He was trying to swallow them away so he wouldn’t appear weak in his captors’ eyes. But it seemed his was really out of luck that night, since Chris happened to oh so sit beside him and not so subtly slide his palm to the inner side of Yuuri’s thigh. He managed to murmur to his ear. “Won’t you consider? I’ll keep you extra warm tonight.”

“Wow, Chris, looking at your resolve, I’d almost say you’re serious in settling down!” JJ mocked him loudly and only made Mari break of the debate and return her attention to Yuuri. “No, he won’t! I said hands off!” She scooped a bunch of snow, forming a snowball real quick and smashed it straight to Chris’ face.

Perhaps that was enough for Yuuri to break the dam and the tears just trickled down his cheeks as he barely held back the sobbing. Mari scooted closer to him and wrapped her coat along with her hand over Yuuri’s shoulders and whispered to him gently.

“Now, now. Don’t cry! He’ll let you alone now. Don’t worry, we’re not bad, we’re quite good actually. We just like to live dangerously. If you’ll do what I tell you, you’ll be fine. And perhaps you can be one of us. You can sleep with me tonight.” She nudged his chin with a fist gently and pointed at his bowl. “Now eat. Hungry stomach makes things look so much worse. You’ll feel better when you’re sated. Leo is an awesome cook.” Mari winked at him and made a promise. “If you finish quicker than me I’ll show you something...magical tonight.”

Yuuri sniffled and ate. He didn’t think he was first to finish, but Mari’s eyes seemed to watch his every reaction, just waiting for him to put down the bowl, just so she could take them away from the others. Yuuri didn’t manage to say thanks to Leo and she was dragging him after her behind the tents, closer to the woods.

The light from the fire was sparse and Yuuri didn’t see well, but Mari conjured a lantern from somewhere handy and the sight that greeted Yuuri was just too incredible. Flinching from the light, stood right in front of them a huge reindeer, tied to a tree on a chain. Yuuri saw pictures of the animal in the thick encyclopedia Yakov once borrowed from his service, so it wasn’t so shocking to see him alive. But what came as a surprise was the fact that the animal was completely white and his fur shimmered like fresh snow under the moon.

“Look how frightened he is, haha. I love to tickle him with my dagger under the throat each night. He freezes up so nicely.” She chuckled and took out her weapon to show Yuuri, who hastened to catch her wrist. She stopped and frowned on him in confusion. “Please don’t! I believe you, please don’t hurt him.” Mari’s frown deepened but then she relaxed and cut the rope on Yuuri’s hands. “Don’t try to escape, we know the woods better than you and will catch you before you get too far. I have some things to take care of, but once I’m back, we’ll go to sleep.” She turned on her heel and strode back to the camp, where the men celebrated. 

Yuuri watched her back sadly, rubbing his wrists and got startled by the voice coming from behind him. “Thank you for that. I really hate it when she does that.” Yuuri stared at the reindeer and choked out. “You...talk.” The reindeer flicker his ears impatiently and nodded his head. “Of course I can talk. I come from the Snow Queen’s kingdom, every creature out there is magical and can talk.”

Yuuri grabbed at the chain and whispered frantically. “Snow Queen?! You know here? How did you get here? Did you see a young man with her? His name is Victor, do you know him?”

The reindeer startled and stomped with his hooves nervously, his nostril flared. Then he bent down his large head carefully so he wouldn’t hurt Yuuri with his horns and moved his snout close to Yuuri’s ear. He whispered quietly. “Calm down, please. Ok? How about we get to know each other first? I’m Takeshi.”

Yuuri laid his hands on Takeshi’s neck and caressed him absentmindedly. He spoke low: “I’m Yuuri. I’m looking for my brother Victor for a long time. Snow Queen snatched him away and I was so close to her kingdom and then… you know the rest. How did you end up here?” Yuuri tried to keep down the hope and eagerness, but couldn’t fool Takeshi very well, unable to hide the hungry gleam in his eyes. He desperately sought answers and the questions burned his tongue. The soft fur under his fingers helped to soothe him a little and it seemed to calm Takeshi down as well. Therefor the reindeer was more receptive and kinder.

“I was on an errand on the plains and was looking for a herb near the border. It grew just there and well… Mari caught me unprepared. She set up a trap for a bear and I fell victim to it. Since then she doesn’t want to part with me. Luckily she won’t sell me, but she doesn’t want to let me go either.”

Yuuri frowned and scratched Takeshi behind his ear to which he groaned in pleasure. “I’m sorry about that. Is she… always like this?” Takeshi eyed him curiously and perhaps smiled, but Yuuri wasn’t sure, since how can one tell if a reindeer is smiling. “You mean savage? Rough? Well, not always, but it’s hard for her appear soft. She chose a hard life and has to live it hard as well. I don’t know all the details though.”

“Didn’t you try to run away?” Yuuri questioned curiously. Takeshi snorted and rocked his head up and down. “Many times! But Mari is too smart for me. I know she doesn’t mean it really, but she thinks scaring me with her dagger will make me docile. We...have a mutual agreement. She doesn’t hurt me and I don’t bite her fingers off. I take it day by day to be honest.”

“Day by day...” Yuuri sighed heavily and crouched down, hugging his knees. “I’m looking for Victor for years. Each day that passes I’m already late.”

“Yuuri… what if I told you that I have seen him pass by with the Snow Queen in the sleigh?” Takeshi changed his weight from one hoove to another hesitantly. Yuuri shot his head up and shouted eagerly. “You have?! When did you see him? Was he alright?!”

“What are you two talking about there? Are you talking him into helping you escape? You’re a bad reindeer! I should show you my dagger again!” Mari appeared out of nowhere with lightning in her eyes, anger clear on her features and hands firm on her hips. She bit into her pipe all irritated called Yuuri to her side, swooshing her hand in the air. Yuuri threw a last pitiful glance towards Takeshi and headed after Mari to her tent.

When she made herself comfortable and held the cover up for Yuuri, he stood there hesitantly watching on her in light undergarment, nested between the furs. “What? You never shared a bed with someone else?” Mari questioned flatly. The image of Victor shot immediately inside his mind, the many nights they shared the tiny bed, clutching for the littlest bit of warm, they all weighted on his shoulders again. He bit his lips nervously. 

Mari commanded him relentlessly. “Strip down and come to bed. I won’t repeat myself.” And so Yuuri put away his dublyonka, pavlovo-posad shawl and boots. He quickly crawled under the furs and laid there a good arm’s length away from Mari in the effort to keep his distance. It didn’t last long because Mari simply scooted closer and wrapped her arm around him, pushing his chest on hers, similar much to the embrace that Yuuri shared in past with Victor. He couldn’t hold back anymore. “Mari, please, I can’t-...”

“Shut up, just let me hug you ok? I won’t do anything. Or do you want me to send you to Chris to make a point?” She sighed exasperated and Yuuri could hear her ragged voice, her body tired and in need of rest after the hard day. She worked hard, was tight bundle of muscles and rough edges. Yet now, she looked worn and very, very tired. She pat him on his cheek and observed him with great attention. “You remind me of my brother. He died very young along with my parents. They drowned in a lake, when their carriage fell of a cliff. I think he would have looked like you, you’re his age now.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri didn’t know what else to say, but let Mari rest his head on her bosom and pet his hair. Once again he found that if he met her under different circumstances, she could indeed be his sister. Maybe they could be good friends even. Her and Chris. Guang Hong, Leo and...even JJ. Yuuri couldn’t imagine they were bandits just for fun. There must have been something good inside every one of them. The heat slid into his exhausted body and enveloped him in coming sleep, Mari’s embrace and petting strengthened its effect and Yuuri forgot his plans to sneak out in the night and head after Victor alone on foot. Almost.

Mari’s quiet whisper in the tent sounded surprisingly as thunder in Yuuri’s ears.

“Who’s Victor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Yuuri is robbed by the bandits, they knock him to the ground, Yuuri momentarily looses air. Chris is making advances at him in a quite handy manner - groping and offers for sex. Nothing happens. Yuuri is bound by a rope and led like that to their camp. Later on Mari makes vocal threats about torturing an animal with tagger (frightening it). The animal is kept on a chain, but not hurting. Nothing happens to the animal or Yuuri.
> 
> The [shawl](https://www.livemaster.com/item/14160177-platki-pavlovo-posad-shawl-with-fur-maya-art-1043) Yuuri wears on top of his [coat](https://www.rusmoose.com/russian-and-ukrainian-clothing/#dublyonka).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Goodbyes and Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari says her goodbye, Yuuri discovers a secret about Takeshi and about himself, meeting more kind people on his last stop. Ardent travel bears its fruit, but it spoils quickly. He faces the Snow Queen and... Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. I post warnings at the end of the chapter so I won't spoil the story. It's nothing graphic, I'm just extra cautious.  
> This chapter got quite out of control and I had a hard time finishing it. I do struggle a lot and was about to give up to be honest.  
> Well - hopefully it will please you.
> 
> This has no beta.

The question pierced Yuuri’s ears, but the heat settling deep inside him muscles molded him into something much stronger and sturdy. Larger than the tears and anxiety. His voice met her steadfast. “Never lie, but don’t let others try to step over you. Always treat others as your qual.” Just as Yakov thought him.

And so he told Mari about Victor, his journey and the destination. He stated without secrecy that Takeshi was his hot lead and the one he’d help him reach Victor for sure. He didn’t ask for permission, he didn’t beg, but described what he pursued and wanted to do. The furs on the ground offering safety and cocooned them without any space between them. 

Mari watched him quietly, her breathing never swaying and her fingers played with the earrings on her ear. It was that king of activity, which one usually would indulge in while listening to stories near a hearth during long winter hours. Somehow it did feel to Yuuri like a secret he could share with her, locked in the time capsule of the warm tent. 

Her eyes caught a reflection of the warm kerosene lamp and she looked soft. Yuuri’s heart swelled and grew with a strange feeling. The kind which filled you when you trusted someone close and you wanted to tell them so much more. But somehow they knew as if they didn’t need any words. A glance was enough, a caress and all was clear. It was exactly like that here between them and it was enough in the moment. 

He finished talking, she listening and then she turned out the light and they went to sleep.

The morning after Yuuri didn’t press anymore, but simply followed Mari around. He made a point, he understood it came across and he just made sure to stick in sight, just so he wouldn’t come out of her mind. One could call it a silent, passive pressure. The way Mari watched the snow being crunched under her feet, how she listened to her subordinates without looking them in the eye and cutting in with short commands - all of that meant she was thinking about every word he said. 

As strange as it was, Yuuri didn’t try to escape, taking her warning into account. He wanted to be ready and full of strength before he set ahead on his journey. The last thing he needed, was to tire out from fruitless escaping attempts. All the worry and anxiety run away from Yuuri, he felt so resolved about leaving the camp, he grew more sure each day. 

The big difference from the past was, that he didn’t sleep away the years as he did in Minako’s realm and didn’t spend the time half conscious in a princely bed with pneumonia. Yuuri has plenty of time to get to know others with caution, but gathering confidence. He hardly recognized himself sometimes. 

Three days into his stay with the bandits, Yuuri stood at the fire, quiet murmur around him. Leo played on his mandolin and Guang Hong accompanied him with a guitar. The song rippling from their plucking among all present, making Yuuri think of Venice and the beautiful aquarelles he saw in Yakov’s encyclopedia. The beautiful, slim gondolas swimming in the narrow canals. The talk turned into caresses and unconscious touches, the ones gathered around the bonfire clung closer to each other on an instinct.

Yuuri’s fingers itched to touch Victor’s and to run them through his long hair, just like they did almost every night in cool months as children. But it wasn’t meant to be, because he was ripped out of his memories quite suddenly. Chris’ hand slid from his shoulder down his elbow, aiming for his behind and it would arrive there in a particular lustful grab, but Yuuri put an unexpected twist to it. Literally.

He held Chris’ wrist, making a turn with his body and leading Chris’ hand so that it landed on JJ’s muscular butt. It was protruding very nicely since JJ’s jacket was cut shorter on the back. It served as the best target for Chris’ hand to end upon. 

“Oh.” Chris whispered and JJ slowly turned towards, not moving an inch. Chris gave the buttock a tentative knead and purred. “Oooh!” It was very clear Chris found the test pleasing, completely losing interest in Yuuri. JJ’s eyebrow has risen and suddenly he uncrossed his hands, moving onto Chris. The next thing they knew, the music stopped, everyone watched on completely flabbergasted as JJ literally swallowed Chris’ lips and claimed his ass with his fists closing around the globes tightly.

Yuuri was glad to see his dance skills could be put into good non aggressive way and preserving his chastity pristine. He couldn’t help but smirk as the two completely melted into each other, fell down into the snow and continued their affectionate exchange with loud whistling of the rest of the band.

He felt eyes on himself and found Mari watching him with interest. Her lips curved in an appreciative manner and she nodded lightly. That night Yuuri didn’t feel as bad, when she brushed off his question. 

“May I leave in the morning?” He inquired as she held the tent’s curtain open for him. “Ask me tomorrow.”

Yuuri didn’t mind as much because she said it slower and with more hesitation than each day before. And that did count as progress.

***

The week was almost over and the morning met Yuuri with another crisp load of snow. His breath evaporated in the air in big milky clouds. It was so thick one could cut and serve it as Pavlova cake. Quickly observing the present ones in the camp, he noticed a lot of men were missing. Only Chris stayed behind and very quickly Yuuri guessed why. With everyone, including Mari, gone; Chris was the one to keep an eye on him.  
Surprisingly their time together passed quick. Chris was a remarkable host, who had an ability to make anything mundane or poor look intriguing. Even something as simple as lard and onion looked like the most top notch delicacy. Chris spread the cut onion like a flower on a diagonal slice of bread, accompanied with flourish commentary and Yuuri started to salivate just from listening to him. 

Yuuri didn’t manage to finish the first slice and Chris had a full deck of tarot cards laid out for him, making a reading for Yuuri’s lovelife. While the specific details made Yuuri’s face burn and caused him to choke on breadcrumbs, a topic stretched into another one and soon enough the hours passed by without Yuuri realising it. He had to give it to Chris - he was very entertaining, well-read and a great conversationalist. He didn’t try to harass Yuuri anymore and haven’t shown any interest in him, apart excitement for Yuuri’s tale. 

He mentioned only briefly that Mari would be gone for the most of the day and that she’s on an errand. Whatever that meant, Yuuri wasn’t keen to figure it out, since she returned in a sour mood, throwing daggers with her eyes at everyone in her way. She disappeared in her tent briefly, then rolled out a small barrel and proclaimed that the evening was a content in who will get drunk as last one. She didn’t spear Yuuri a glance, which was odd, since before she was keen on guarding him like a hawk. 

Guang Hong offered him a cup full of scarlet wine. He declined and just shook his head, observing Mari downing the alcohol like water. The way she went about it, it looked like she was trying to lose the contest. At that rate she would be the first to get drunk. Uneasiness settled within Yuuri as he watched her from afar. The more he saw Mari abandon herself, the more his fingers fidgeted. It was odd. She didn’t seem to have fun, even though she laughed heartily and sung loud. It felt forced how she threw herself onto JJ’s shoulders and swayed with him in the rhythm. She looked… desperate.

At some point Mari must have had enough, because she detached herself from the group and walked away from the fire. Yuuri was pulled after by an invisible force, sensing he should be there and see what she’s up to. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Takeshii!” Mari walked as a newborn deer as she approached the large reindeer on the outskirt of the camp. Her cup fell down on the ground and rolled in the snow, drawing a colorless rainbow. “Are you angry at meee? Are youu?” She pat the startled Takeshi on each side of his snout adoringly. She leaned on his with her whole weight and continued with her monologue, not really waiting for answers. “I know you are! You should be. And you’re a very good reindeer. You’re so pretty. And I’m bad.” Mari rubbed her face into Takeshi’s fur on his neck. 

Yuuri hesitated, thinking if he should enter the scene and casually convince the bandit captain to go sleep it off. Mari behaved very much not like a bandit captain would. Takeshi was lost at first but hastily went ahead to uplift her spirits. “No! You’re not bad! You’re fine.” Mari looked up and glared with a glazed eyes. “But. There’s always a but. What is it? Tell me. Now.” She tugged at his fur lightly and Takeshi shivered, making strange noises. Yuuri judged that he was ticklish and Mari found his sensitive spot. She chuckled a few times, tugging at Takeshi again and cooed. “Tell meee. Takeshiiii!” He nudged her gently away with his snout and mumbled. “You’re a very nice girl, who is lonely. I know you could have sold me by now and you will let Yuuri go.” She eyes the animal quietly, pondering about what he said. It took longer, since she was drunk, so Yuuri and Takeshi almost thought she didn’t hear him properly. 

“I will? But, he’s so small. He was small. So, so small. He fit right into my hands! He was thiiis tiny. See?” Mari held her palms facing each other and imitated a hold in which a person would carry a baby. “If only I haven’t let him go...” Her brows knitted and a shadow spread on her face, her hands dropped lifeless to her sides. Takeshi bowed his head, hiding her underneath himself, murmuring quietly. “Now, now. It was an accident. It wasn’t your fault. You were too small.”

Yuuri stepped back behind the tree, not willing to mock his luck. He wasn’t discovered and by now knew for sure he shouldn’t eavesdrop on that conversation. His heart ached, very close to the sensation he felt when he discovered that his parents in Minako’s weren’t real. A strange hurtful hope filled his head, a wish that perhaps just a little - maybe just slightly, he could have a place for Mari in his heart. That kind one would reserve for family. And maybe that space wouldn’t be small but quite large.

Yuuri leaned onto the trunk and was trying hard to breathe deeply. He counted the stars and traced the bark with his fingers, trying to feel each hard ridge on its surface. Literally anything just to ground himself. Mari thought of him as of his own baby brother and his presence recalled old memories for her, which hurt her soul for many years. Yuuri didn’t know what to make of his emotional rollercoaster, but the one thing he knew was that he wanted to help her. He wanted to be kind and show compassion. Therefor he braced himself, coughed loudly and made his appearance.

“Took you long enough!” Takeshi grumbled, lifting his head and shifting awkwardly underneath Mari’s weight. Yuuri winced, he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought after all. “Yuuri!” Mari called him all jolly. The happy grin on her face didn’t last long, because as drunks tend to do, she switched to sadness very quickly, hanging herself on Yuuri’s elbow like a coat hanger. “Come now, we go sleep now, ok?” She shook her head and pouted. “I’m not tired.” Yuuri led her slowly to their tent and thought of what to reply as they passed a log. “But I am. Keep me company?” She considered and affirmed with a nod. “I can do that. Will you tell me a fairy tale?”

To get her in a state prepared for sleep was a challenge. That even sounded like understatement. Yuuri could barely pull of her coat and almost gave up midway. Mari rolled in the furs like a fat seal, heavy and uncoordinated. As he cradled her on his arms, he saw her for what she was. Smaller than him and perhaps very similar to him in her sadness. Yuuri pretended that night he wasn’t a prisoner, but that he chose to be her support in her weakened state. He thought of Yakov and all the people he met during his travels. He prayed he would see them on his way back, with Victor on his side. Dreams came easy.

The awakening came abruptly. A loud whistle whipped the morning air, Yuuri jolted from his sleep and grabbing his coat he run out of the tent. The pure whiteness blinded him momentarily and he held his hand in front of his face, squinting around to get some picture what was the alarm. Mari, now completely sober with no trace of a hangover, stood on a small mound and shouted orders on her men, who rushed back and forth. Everyone was gathering something, people were assembling. Yuuri was about to ask, when Guang Hong caught the sight of him and dragged him to Mari.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asked. “Ah, we’re packing up. We’re moving on to a new location.” Guang Hong tugged at his sleeve with insistence, when Yuuri delayed their progress. “The camp is leaving. Hurry! She’s not in a good mood today.”

Yuuri could barely connect the dots, the fright of him getting even a bit further away from Victor caused him goosebumps. He couldn’t let that happen anymore. He would make final appeals and if need be, he’d fight. He scanned the surroundings, trying to figure out in panic how he could escape from the camp the easiest way. But Chris gotten in their way, pulling Guang Hong to the side. He stood in front of Yuuri, effectively barricading his field of vision completely, the smug troubadour smile on his lips and a familiar mink fur coat wrapped under his elbow.

“You’ll need it more than me.” Chris threw the coat over Yuuri’s shoulders and kissed him heartily on both cheeks. The loud smooch almost popped Yuuri’s ears. “Thanks for borrowing it to me, chéri!” Borrowed? How..? Guang Hong pulled Yuuri away and he could only catch a glimpse of Chris winking his way. The next thing knew, Mari wrapped an arm around his shoulders and practically carried him over to Takeshi. Was he going to be sold along with him, or? 

“Mari, stop! I have to leave now. I can’t stay any longer. I must-” His attempt to sound resolute and impositing was cut off by his backpack thrusted roughly in his arms. If he didn’t catch it, it would fall down. “There is rum and bread inside.” Mari wasn’t looking his way as she spoke and busied herself with untying Takeshi. Yuuri looked at the bag and back at her in confusion. “You don’t understand… I can’t go with you. I won’t.” He stuck out his chin and stood his ground, ready for whatever she’d throw at him.

“Ok, you won’t.” Mari walked past him and led Takeshi by the leash to the edge of the camp. The reindeer looked back at Yuuri in confusion. “What? Where are you going?” Yuuri was right behind her, searching her face for some signs that could give him understanding. “You’re going away. Not with us.” She didn’t look at him still, but instead watched her boots. All three didn’t breathe for a moment. Then Yuuri couldn’t help it anymore.

“Are you letting me go? Are you serious?” His lips stretched in a reluctant smile, but he was careful to interpret the situation. Mari scowled at him and stripped Takeshi of the harness. “Well, don’t just stand there like a fool! Hurry up!” Yuuri didn’t hesitate a moment more and climbed Takeshi with Mari’s help. Once he was up, he glanced down on her with a strange mixed emotions. Their eyes met and Yuuri really wished, she was his sister. He wished he could introduce her to Yakov. He wished he could spend an evening with her, together with his unreal parents in Minako’s garden. But something in her gaze told Yuuri she’d not appreciate such unrealistic things. She was a woman of action and sound thinking. She smiled awkwardly and caressed Takeshi’s side as if she didn’t know how it felt under her fingers. Once more she was a complete bundle of uncertainty. 

“I’m really bad at this. I won’t say Goodbye.” Mari squeezed Yuuri’s knee and smacked Takeshi’s butt. His offended welp would make them chuckle otherwise, but Mari stepped back, her captain of bandits demeanour back in full force. A lioness sending him off. “Now go, find Victor! And you know… all the rest.”

Yuuri was glad it came down to such farewell. Even though she babied him at first, this silent approval filled Yuuri with pride and confidence. Mari was strong and recognized his strength in return. Yuuri straightened on Takeshi’s back and felt as if he grew several inches. With everyone's confidence put in him, he was growing more confident.

The strong animal underneath his thighs flexed his muscles and Yuuri quickly grabbed onto his antlers. “Ready?” Takeshi glanced at him sideways and Yuuri could swear, he saw a snicker in his eyes. A strange kind of anticipation charged the air around them, the fur under his fingers shimmered, which made Takeshi so different from the usual kind of a reindeer. “I won’t say goodbye either. Let’s meet again!” And as if it was his queue, Takeshi fired off like a flash. 

Just then did Yuuri comprehend how much force there was hidden in behind his kind eyes and watched amazed how the colorful particles rushed from underneath Takeshi’s hooves. Day turned into a night within a heartbeat, the woods were gone and there were just endless plains of snow in sight. Huge calm sea of white dunes, glittering like diamonds. Yuuri could barely take it all in and couldn’t bring himself to make a sound. He just clutched to Takeshi’s back purely on instinct, since the ride itself didn’t seem dangerous. Although it was ferocious, Yuuri’s body felt light and wasn’t fighting with the air. In fact it seemed like the air flowed around them like a steady current.

There was something wrong with the time, Yuuri couldn’t put a finger on it. Just the full moon, round as a polished silver coin, watched on as Takeshi cantered through the land. 

“We’re here!” He called, making Yuuri aware. The land of the Snow Queen.

Far on the horizon, the sky was scattered over by whirling curtains, which hung upside down in various shades of green and violet. As if it showed the imaginary path towards Victor, the sight which Yuuri so longed for. Yuuri’s eyes stung, he was here. Finally!

Takeshi slowed down and galloped in a wavy line. And then Yuuri noticed, there was a small house in front of them. How odd. This is not how he imagined the castle of the Snow Queen. It was an iglu. They stopped completely and Yuuri slid of Takeshi’s back.

“Go on! Go inside. I’ll come soon after you.” The reindeer run off to the side and Yuuri watching on the small tunnel dropped to all four and crawled through it inside the housing. The trampled snow felt firm under his hands and knees, but he fit inside the passage without difficulty. The blue of the shadow melted through green where the fire light mixed with it and then it was just a red rag separating the tunnel from the main part of the iglu. Once more Yuuri had a strong dejavu, just like when he opened the door to Minako’s garden. He braced himself and pushed it to the side.

A cozy sight welcomed him. Furs laid out everywhere, wooden rudimentary furniture and many herbs hanging from the round ceiling, scented the air. Warm engulfed Yuuri from the fire in the middle and he saw two people sitting beside it and… they were kissing?

“I’m uh… sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! I just...”

“Yuuri!! Yuuri! You came! Mama, mama, he’s here! Yuuri!” Three little girls tackled him out of nowhere before he could make a polite retreat and he just didn’t understand anymore. How did they know his name? Who were these people? And where was Takeshi?

“Girls! Let him sit down, he must be tired! Now don’t go out playing, we’ll have dinner now. Yuuri, sit down. Come!” Without thinking he listened to the woman’s command and a breath later, he had a bowl in his hands and the steaming soup engulfing his face with delicious smelling steam.  
The woman, who was quite young, served the triplets and the man, she was kissing with a while ago. He was smirking familiarly under his large nose, but Yuuri tried not to stare too much. Just where was Takeshi for so long?

“I’m Yuuko and these are our children Axel, Lutz and Loop.” She smiled kindly, small beads woven to her hair flickered in a small ponytail. Her voice calm and pleasant, Yuuri thought he could listen to her for hours. But… How did she know his name? “Of course I do! Takeshi told me.” She chuckled and pat the man beside her on his knee. “He did? But he’s still outside.” Yuuri let the spoon rest in the bowl and furrowed his brows in confusion. He was just so lost.

“I’m here.” The man in front of him grinned and because it didn’t ring a bell for Yuuri right away he added: “It’s me, Takeshi.” Yuuri blinked. “Takeshi, the...” “Yes, the reindeer. Ta-da!” Takeshi threw out his hands in the air to showcase his human form. Yuuri just ogled him completely flabbergasted by him. The more he looked he…

“He does look like a reindeer, does he?” Yuuko leaned forward and whispered quite loud. “Darling!” Takeshi scoffed at her and tried his best to keep the girls from crawling all over him. “I... Uh, Miss Yuuko..” Yuuri didn’t want to offend anyone and was searching for the right words. “You can call me Yuu-chan. Now eat your soup. We have much to discuss.” She set up a kettle as she was speaking and Takeshi kissed her hand as she caressed his cheek. “Takeshi helped you this far and I’ll also do as much as I can, but from here you’ll have to walk alone.” The girls rounded him, one was taking of his coat, the other brushed his hair and all three were commenting on how beautifully black his tresses are. Yuuri almost choked on the soup, but managed to ask. “I thought that-”

“Oh, no!” Yuuko said with the ever present smile on her lips. “The Snow Queen's castle is further ahead. We have an agreement. We can’t help anyone reach her. Every living being who wants to see her, must cross her walled city and court alone.”

“How do you-” Yuuri asked in wonderment again. “Know?” Yuuko finished for him and threw dried herbs into the fire. Cloud has risen above them and she drew in it with her finger. Two small figures were formed from the fumes, one held and held his face. 

Just like Victor did, when he opened the window and the snow rushed in. 

Then they argued and the one who was hurt danced as if on skates. He argued with the other figure and it fell down.

It must have been Victor and him. Foreshadowing clutched at his heart, he knew what was coming.

A sleigh appeared with a tall graceful figure in it. She had a race with the skating boy and then, she took him to her sleigh. The third figure run after them in fruitless effort. Then everything disappeared and just ash fell down to the ground, leaving Yuuri with hurtful memories. Yuuko watched him kindly and the little girls kissed his cheeks and whispered calming nothings to him. Yuuri didn’t notice he was crying.

“I’m a witch, Yuuri. I know everything. I knew you’d be coming, so I’ve sent Takeshi to help you.” Yuuri was amazed and sought out Takeshi with his eyes and the other just nodded in confirmation. So, he let himself be caught by Mari just so he would meet Yuuri someday later? All that time, he knew Yuuri will come. “I couldn’t tell you. The Snow Queen wouldn’t allow as much.”

Yuuri was moved, but the thought entered his mind and almost violated his momentary peace. He didn’t waste time and inquired eagerly. “Is Victor alright?” He begged Yuuko with his stare, scanning every gesture she did. She hesitated and her eyes lowered in clear sign of holding back. “He’s… alive. He might not be the same person you remember. He might not remember you.”

A sudden draught blew from the tunnel, it rushed past them and the fire, almost taking it out. A swarm of snowflakes buzzed around angrily in the whole iglu and the lights in the lanterns flickered. Yuuri stood up in alarm. Ominous sign like this could only mean one thing.

The Snow Queen.

Yuuri grabbed his coat and one look to his hosts was enough. They quickly scrambled to their feet and helped him get dressed and ready for his travel. When he was wrapped up from head to toe, Yuuko approached him dead serious and gave him last advice.

“Yuuri, once you go out, you can’t stop. You can’t look back. If you do any of that, you’ll never make it to her castle.” They met just for a little while but she straightened his collar caring just as his sibling would. “You’ll be on your own, we won’t be able to help you.” He took a hold of her wrists and pulled them away gently. “I’ll keep you all in my heart. Think of me and wish me strength.” A light kiss painting his cheeks rosy send him on his way. He crawled back out through the tunnel and saw there was no trace left of the peaceful weather.

The devils had a wedding, it was such a while hell, he could barely see anything in front of himself. Yuuri had to lean into each of his steps, sinking deeper into the snowdrifts. Every few he took he was blown harshly back. It was a hard battle to get ahead. Yuuri had to pull all of his resolve from deep within. The words of Yuuko haunted him and each hesitation seemed to be like a magnet for the merciless wind. It barricaded him unwavering and Yuuri’s limbs trembled from the effort.

The snowflakes pierced his skin, glued to his cheeks and froze in the place where they fell. The few attempts to keep them out of his face proved to be pointless and he just held his arm in front of himself to have some sort of protection. He had no idea how long it would take to get to the Snow Queen’s castle and how far he would have to go. 

Quite suddenly the snow and wind stopped and Yuuri slowed down, looking around in wonder. He stood on a frozen lake which stretched far to the sides and he couldn’t see the shores. The ice was transparent and he saw the frozen air bubbles stuck on the way up. Their trickling path in the mass was long which gave Yuuri a pretty idea of how thick the ice crust was. A loud noise was heard behind him resembling a sound of cracking ice. Another came much louder and closer to Yuuri and he was sure the surface under his boots was breaking.

He broke into a run for his dear life. The faster he got, the louder the crackling went after him. He fell once and heading Yuuko’s advice, didn’t look back even when he felt his one leg stepping into nothing. The madman’s run had its end when a thick milky fog separated in front of him and he realized he was standing on stairs instead of ice.

The staircase wide at its feet systematically grew thinner into a large gate decorated with mosaic. Pilars guarded the it’s side sprinkled with carwings, all carrying a pattern of ice crystals and shimmering secretly in a twilight. Yuuri just then understood here was no day, no night and everything was made of ice. The complete castle was made of it. A large chunk of snow fell from above in front of his feet and Yuuri looked up. He could see small spired and crenelation, but the whole building was so tall he couldn’t see its top end. Creaking sound made him whip his head towards the opening gate. His heart was beating so loud he was sure it could be heard. The wings of the door opened completely and a tall silhouette stepped out of the shadow.

“Welcome! I applaud you. You made it this far.”

The Snow Queen stood there in all her glory, unchanged from the last time he saw her. Graceful, regal and incredibly cold. None of her words evoked a warm reception. Perhaps she didn’t know who he was? Maybe she forgot him, a small insignificant teenager.

“I came for Victor.” Yuuri straightened and tried to look a little bit taller than he was. She chuckled, the sound coming off so foreign from her. “Of course you did, Yuuri! Come, let me show you the way.” She stepped to the side and stretched out her arm in a showing gesture, her cape swirling like stingray’s wing. It was too good to be true, too easy - yet Yuuri approached her and just as he was on her level she added in a whisper. “You can leave with him. If he’ll want to go with you.” 

The sentence carried itself around them in a spiral and echoed under the ceiling of the long hall. It stretched in front of them like a ship and Yuuri felt as if he breached a sacred forbidden ground. A crystal cathedral, where everything looked beautiful, but was void of warmth. He wasn’t sure how to feel, since this was his goal. To arrive here and face her. He didn’t expect her to walk beside him composed and willing like this. She almost looked human. What was the catch?

“Vitenka! We have a visitor.” Her gentle call shocked Yuuri so much he took a second to comprehend its meaning. Vitenka. She addressed Victor. Victor was here, right in front of them.  
Yuuri slowly turned as he heard the approaching vigorous steps.

A tall man walked towards them, long legs in black slacks carried him. Wide torso stretched his light uniform jacket and his strong shoulders were decorated by shouldermarks. His beautiful soft hair was cut short in a shapely helmet and covered one of his eyes elegantly. The man Yuuri faced was a grown up graceful prince and he desperately searched for any signs of the young Victor with the childish heart like smile.

Victor’s eyes met with the Snow Queen's, he smiled gently and then he pinned Yuuri down with a focused gaze. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and he forgot everything he imagined he would say once he’d met Victor. His eyes seemed disinterested and lit up barely, his lips formed a smile. But despite everything on his face being arranged the way it should be, the presentation suffered. Yuuri’s heart trembled in fright, but the next words caught him completely unprepared.

“A commemorative autograph? Sure!”

Yuuri’s heart shattered into million pieces, Victor didn’t remember him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Mari gets very drunk; there is a slight attempt by Chris to make an advance on Yuuri which is quickly cleared, nothing happens.  
> [The clothes](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s5h8KhdVeTkTdB2BoGBbtI85fuAs8YDL/view?usp=sharing) Victor is wearing.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @ saniika


	7. The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri stumbles upon a long forgotten secret in the castle and faces Victor once more. Victor doesn't seem to want a knight fighting for him. He's put through a test. Can he withstand it? Against himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are posted at the end of the chapter. You can click the button - more notes at the end. You return back to the top of the story with the TOP button.  
> I list all warning there so I don't spoil the story.
> 
> So. This is it. The finale.
> 
> This has no beta - as usual.

“You can go home. You know it’s not a defeat. I go arrange for your departure.” The Snow Queen spoke collected as an actress in a play. Alluring, pleasant, just like a host should be, like a true lady. But Yuuri didn’t feel pleasant in her company at all as he watched her take of her long gray gloves. She did everything like a cat, snow, seemingly disinterested. He watched her bony fingers which told some about her age and connected her eyes with his once more. That one thing didn’t get hidden ever. They were honest in their greedy gleam, all to satisfied to see Yuuri shaken after Victor offered of all things autograph instead of a hello. It was as if she… almost warmed up from Yuuri’s reaction. But in truth her featured grew more sharp, her crown and hair glimmered more from the ice, which seemed to get stronger from the emotional coldness Victor showcased. She feasted upon him. He really got caught of guard by her welcome, even if he doubted her, he still got overwhelmed.

Anger flashed through him and he had a hard time keeping it inside. He was like as a doll, mute and didn’t manage to say anything when Victor made his offer. A pale haggard man who looked like a beggar, that’s probably what the princely Victor saw. So it was no surprise when the Snow Queen broke the awkward silence and enticed Victor into a conversation about her recent outing. Victor quickly lost interest into Yuuri and few minutes after he excused himself making a promise to the winter monarch, wanting to work on his choreography. When she addressed Yuuri after, he was sure it wasn't kindness. It was just her way to rub it in.

“No, thank you.” He stated resolute. “I will stay a while, if you don’t mind. I promise I won’t be in the way.” She listened to him without any reaction, the strange impression of satisfaction disappearing from her face and something else replaced it. It was just when she pursed her lips very slowly, Yuuri understood. She was irritated. She did enjoy her win over him and his stubbornness didn’t let her keep the satisfaction of his defeat. Yuuri didn’t know when her patience would run out and if she was capable of patience at all, because from what he seen, she always got her way without making great efforts to achieve it. He hastily added: “Please kindly allow me to sleep in some corner, I won’t even need a room. I’ll work whatever job you’ll give me and won’t be a burden.”

“Hm... ” She tapped her finger on jaw seemingly lost in thoughts, watching him, but not seeing him at all at the same time. Yuuri felt his faith was waited by her and unconsciously clenched all his muscles. “You wouldn’t be, I assume. There are plenty of rooms to choose from. I’ll give you the kings suite even. But I’m afraid I have no job for you.” Her finger stopped when the flood of sentences rolled of her like the smoothest silk. Smooth but cold. Yuuri gulped and shivered, suddenly feeling the everpresent draft in the castle. “There is just me and Victor. We have no servants. And we rarely have guest. I’d say we have none at all, in fact.”

Well yes. What else did he really expect. There were no guards, no butlers or maids in sight. There was no noise overall, now that Yuuri thought about it. But they must have eaten something or took care of their hygiene. Yuuri watched at her a bit forlorn and stupefied, trying to imagine how the Snow Queen washes her clothes and stands behind a stove, being sprayed by tomato sauce on her face. He just saw her swipe the forefinger on her cheek in disgusted manner, when her souverain voice broke him out of daydreaming. 

“We don’t sleep or eat.” Yuuri saw her lips move but the meaning didn’t sink in. He must have stared at her even more than before because she proclaimed a little louder. “You’ll find the King’s room in the west wing. That’s all.” And then her cape swirled around, following her form like a demure pet and falling from the momentary levitation. She disappeared to whatever thing she had to tend to. Yuuri had no doubts it wasn’t the tomato sauce he imagined her cooking before. Much heavier thoughts lingered on his mind. If what she said was truth, then Victor was far more gone than Yuuri imagined. 

Doesn’t matter. He’ll find a way. There will be no more mistakes like his silence from before. He was just taken aback. It won’t happen anymore.

Yuuri looked around, the walls inside consisted almost solely out of stained glass windows. There was nothing figurative in them just symbols and objects. Little clumps of shadow traveled over their lit space and landed on the mirror floor. Outside it was snowing and the moon cast light into the premises on every corner. There was no natural light. 

When Yuuri found the large door with symbol of a crown on the name plate, he prayed it wasn’t the Queen’s. He looked into every possible room he could find, so he was desperate to put his backpack away. Once entered, he was greeted only by his own breathe, forming in the air like clouds. The chamber was smaller than he expected, it wasn’t ornate like Prince Yuri’s one. The walls were plain, bare and only one frame hung above the hearth. When approaching it, his feet stepped into glass shards. A quick affirmation made him connect the dots. The painting in the frame showcased a mesmerizing woman with brown hair, in regal golden coat and her tight lips were smiling just a little. There was something familiar about her, she looked similar to… 

The Snow Queen! It was her!

At first he didn’t recognize her, but it was her. She held onto a hand, which laid on her knee. A large golden ring was adorning the rough looking finger. It was a royal portrait with the monarch pair. Just the painting was ripped in half, leaving but the hand on the Queen’s knee in sight. Pieces of glass still remained trapped at the edges of the painting’s frame. It looked like someone shattered the glass under which it was sheltered in a fit of rage. There were shards on the floor, yes - but lot of them were gone. Whoever cleaned the mess didn’t do a proper job. 

It didn’t make sense. There were no people to clean the place, it couldn’t have been the Queen and Victor wasn’t a person to cater to the cleaning duties. It was always Yakov or Yuuri and instead Victor carried water or wood for cooking and heat. 

Another thing that surprised Yuuri was the bed with red, velvet cover cast over it. Nothing personal was left behind in the room, just marigolds stood in the vase, completely frozen. The King’s room was devoid of life and covered in hoarfrost, but it still was the most human friendly place in the whole castle. He sighed and lit the half burnt wood left in the hearth, letting it heat up the room at least a little bit. He has a feeling that leaving wit Victor from here would take its time. He let his belongings on the bed, made himself tea and took upon to find Victor with the cup in his cold hands.

He found him in the wintergarden, watching the skyline and Aurora dancing in the heavens. Snow must have stopped falling, offering a clear view of the scenery. Victor standing there illuminated by the Aurora and glowing blues appeared even more lonely and foreign. Yuuri was at a loss how to begin the conversation the closer he approached him. Does he say good morning or good evening, does it make a difference? They had no concept of time here and Yuuri was an intruder not belonging in here. 

“Hello.” He settled upon in the end. It didn’t sound eager or too loud, but also not too quiet. Victor didn’t turn to him right way, making Yuuri think he didn’t hear him. He was about to call to him once more, but he was left with a gaping mouth when the man spoken up. “Hello again, Yuuri! Did you come for the autograph after all?”

Yuuri. He said… his name. Then he must…

“You remember me!”

Victor turned, walked to the stone sofa and settled very comfortably into the furs. His hand draped over the backrest and he pat with the other on the area next to him. “Ah! Of course I do. Now won’t you sit down? I’m bored and could use some company.”

Yuuri was momentarily stunned and it took him a moment to react, but he sat down in haste and high strung. It was almost as if Victor was the same old one. Playful… why didn’t he say anything before? Perhaps he was afraid of The Snow Queen?

“Now, do you want it or not?” He flipped his fringe to the side, it falling back into place regardless and his heavy lidded eyes roamed over Yuuri in a way Victor has never done before. 

“What… do I want?” Yuuri’s brows dropped in confusion. He was so excited to see Victor again, having him this close, he could hardly believe it. It was hard to focus, since it was Victor and sort of not. He still loved him but discovering so much about himself on the travel and now seeing him all grown up - Yuuri had to admit Victor was incredibly handsome. Just like a prince in a storybook they read as kids. Somehow unreal and unbelievable. Yuuri couldn’t put his finger on it.

“An autograph. Or… did you come for something else? Perhaps? Hm.” Victor leaned towards him, his glowed hand touching lightly on Yuuri’s jaw and his face was so close Yuuri could feel his breath. Something to bring glimmered in Victor’s eye but the fringe fanned over it so Yuuri didn’t catch a good view of it. All was happening so fast, he just arrived and gotten to know Victor remembers him after all and… now he was… 

The lips on his own felt cold, startling Yuuri, but it was the tongue swiping over them and trying to breach inside that made Yuuri part with Victor. “Wait… Victor, I…,” Yuuri protested weakly, the wet mouth over his jaw and neck sending shivers down his spine. It was so wrong!

“Perhaps, you’d like to take home a more memorable souvenir? Yes?” The gloved hand pushed up Yuuri’s end of the coat without much care and mapped his side, trying to pull his shirt out. “Wow, Yuuri. You’ve grown up so much! Look at those thighs, I wonder what all you could do with those. Jump? Or other nice things?” Victor gave up in his haste on the shirt and simple grabbed Yuuri and pushed him over himself. The shifting position and loss of balance startled Yuuri to an action and he was pushing Victor’s greedy hands away. The other man didn’t seem to catch the que and simply found another place to grope Yuuri at. “Stop it! I said stop!”

“What’s the matter? Not in the mood? Oh, don’t lie, I could see how you lust after me, the minute you came here. You want a little fuck! Say it!” The pretty lips whispered to Yuuri’s ears like spider weaving a sticky web around his mind, they didn’t fit into Victor’s mouth and made Yuuri retract in horror. He scrambled to his feet and stared horrified at the stranger he once knew. Victor lounged on the sofa, his fingers wiping his own saliva and his calm disinterested voice graced Yuuri’s hearing. At least it felt like the audience he was granted turned out to be over. “Well, you grew up fine, yes. But you are no prince. You sweat like a pig. Was an interesting experience. Perhaps some other time.”

And then he jumped up as if nothing happened and fixed the state of his coat. Yuuri was barely done composing himself and anger filled him, bitter disappointment and pity. This was worse than Victor not remembering him, worse than not caring at all. Victor found him disgusting. Perhaps there was no hope anymore and Victor turned into something beyond Yuuri’s reach, but still…

“Wait..,” Yuuri licked his lips nervously. “What do you remember?” Victor grimaced, searching for words and twirled his hand in the air as if it had no importance. As if the conversation wasn’t something Yuuri traveled miles and years after. 

“Bits and pieces. Yakov. You. Two peasants doing the necessary. But I’m here now, living a princely life - don’t worry, it’s something you wouldn’t understand. I live a life of eternal beauty and soon my goal will be complete.” He rubbed his eye, wincing a little as he spoke. It was clear the irritation was goring in him and he would not suffer Yuuri much longer. It hurt, but Yuuri knew that if he’ll lose the moment, he’ll lose Victor forever.

“Show me.” Yuuri demanded, fixing his clothes completely and stood next to Victor, confident in accompanying him. A familiar glimmer he saw in The Snow Queen’s eyes presented itself in Victor’s and he regarded Yuuri curiously, smirking a bit in the end. “Why not? A commoner like you won’t understand, but one more person to the audience doesn’t make a difference.”

The remak added to the growing confusion in Yuuri’s mind and he wondered what Victor could have neant. They were alone in the castle, what kind of audience did he mean then? Once they entered the grandiose ballroom, Victor sat down on a chair and tied on his skates. It stung inside Yuuri’s chest, seeing him cater to the beloved activity he once knew as a child. So he didn’t abandon his dreams after all.

Yuuri watched him slide over the ice covered floor. The skates echoed their scrape between the walls and it was then when Yuuri noticed the oddity. The ballroom was huge and in a way it did seem sensible they would use it as an ice rink. But the chandeliers on the ceiling were too many with huge abundance of crystals. Together with the strange blobs of ice lining up the walls, each sound Victor made - it echoed and created a strange kind of resonance. Almost like a murmur or approaching earthquake. 

Victor’s skating changed a lot. He was more fluid, controlled and jumped so high it wasn’t even possible. He seemed to hover in the air like feather, his landings having no wavering to them and it felt like… like nothing. The more Victor moved to nonexistent music, the more the ballroom shivered, with Yuuri stuck in the door frame, watching on in growing despair. Victor’s bliss bloomed on his pristine polished face, the more geometric patterns he carved onto the ice. But Yuuri couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t even imagine a song. It was so cold, calculated and impersonal. Yet, Victor stopped with extra loud scrape resonating through the room with such a self satisfied, superior smile. For a moment, Yuuri thought that he scraped over his bones and he had to touch himself to make sure it was just his imagination.

Victor spread his arms wide and held his chin high, waiting for feedback. “So? What do you think, my pig friend?” His breathe wasn’t labored, no sweat adorned his forehead and no scarlet colored his cheeks. It was as if he didn’t exert any effort at all. As if he wasn’t human. Yuuri regarded him carefully, his feeling worn clear on his face as he thought on what to say. The skating was perfect, more than that. But how do you appreciate that, when it doesn’t touch anything inside. “It was indeed beautiful...”

“Beautiful he says... ” Victor dropped his hands like a lose doll and frowned. The disappointment appeared to be genuine when he spoke. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. A commoner like you… how could you even grasp it.” He put his hands behind his back and skated around Yuuri as if to race for a speed. “Then tell me. Make me understand. What do I need to grasp?”

“Oh, how simple you are! I’ll humor you...” Victor chuckled in an unkind way. “The eternity. The never fading luster of success. Didn’t you hear?” He motioned toward the empty ballroom. “Hear what? Victor… there’s no one...” Yuuri shook his head slightly, trying to talk kind. It seemed to agitate Victor, because with one stroke he towered over Yuuri, insisting on making him see and grap his reality. “Of course there’s noone! It’s everyone at the same time, it’s the world, the forever. The time itself, above what humans can understand! Above all - the ultimate Beauty, with no pain, no flaw! Endless till the end of time!” In his desperation Yuuri could almost see the glimmer of the old Victor. The eagerness and earnestness reminded him of the mornings, when young Victor tried his best to wake him up so they could go skate. It hurt to listen, it didn’t make sense and above all else, it spoke of how wrong Victor was.

“But you’ll be alone here. No one will see the beauty you speak of. You’re human! Come back with me to the human world.” Yuuri hesitantly grabbed Victor’s elbows and looked at him closer, searching for open ears and mind. “You can… you can be a prince there as well.” He cupped Victor’s cheek hesitantly with his palm. The glimmer in Victor’s eye blinded Yuuri momentarily and then he was shoved away roughly. Victor rubbing his eye and scoffing at him insulted. 

“You’re hands are burning! Don’t touch me! I’m… I’m not your Prince! I belong to no one!” The more Victor shouted, the quieter Yuuri got. The situation gotten worse and Yuuri wasn’t sure he could handle any more of the daggers plunged into his heart. The pain from Victor’s words made him choke on his own bleeding heart.

“But I’m your family. I’m your brother. And Yakov is your father. You belong to the family. I don’t want you to be alone. Do you really expect me to leave you here?”

“You’re not my knight, Yuuri.” It was the collected calm with which Victor said it, that made Yuuri feel the freezing cold under all the layers of coat and shawls. Ah… yes. He didn’t count with the possibility that Victor wouldn’t want to be loved and cared for. “But I want to be. I’ll never give up on you, Victor. Family is always going to be there for you.”

“I have no family. I was always alone!” 

“But you were happy, all those years-” Yuuri protested, not wanting to give in.

“Meant nothing! I’m a new person now, far above all of you! Just what exactly do you think I’m missing?” He laughed, blowing into his fringe to keep it away from his face. Yuuri grew more restless and desperate.

“The warmth! Fear of failure. Mistakes which are ok! The satisfaction of the hard work, of overcoming your hurdles. Connection, love!” Yuuri talked, imploring earnestly.

“Show me! Make me understand!” The bitter laughter didn’t fit on his pretty face at all. He narrowed his eyes, grinning mockingly. Inviting Yuuri to fuel his ridiculing more. Yuuri hated it, hated to argue with him. He wished just to find him, hug him and take him home. What a horrible bad place for him to stay at, what a poor person Victor became. Cheap luster of his uniform resembling tinfoil, beauty of a tin soldier instead of a human flesh. What a nightmare has this become! Yuuri was so tired.

“What am I supposed to show you?” He asked dejected.

“That’s enough!” Wind broke inside with the flurry of snowflakes and The Snow Queen barely raising her voice entered to accompany the couple. “What’s the meaning of this?” She questioned and looked at Victor with clear demand.

“Yuuri is going to show me how to skate.” Victor was again collected, princely and charming. The cold allure wrapped him once more in his cape and The Snow Queen nodded pleased. “I don’t see the point, you know how to skate better than any human in the world. But let’s humor him. I propose that if Yuuri falls even once, he’ll leave the castle and never comes back again.” She measured Yuuri and he thought that she probably meant it a kind way, if she was capable of kindness. But he had to admit he was surprised she let him stay for so long. It was a fair chance and Yuuri didn’t want to miss it. 

“Yuuri, I think it’s safe to say, that you wouldn’t want to stay here and learn the art of our Beauty. Are you fine with our agreement?” She whispered, sitting herself on the nearby sofa and extending her arm in inviting manner, calling Victor to her side. “We’ll watch. Do you need skates? I won’t see it as aid to your performance, I’m willing to give you the best skates. Just like Victor’s.” The Snow Queen intertwined her fingers connecting her wrists on her knee.

Yuuri pulled off his pavlovo posad shawl and took of his coat. He let the clothes fall on the ground and put on old skates from the bag, that hung from his waist attached to his belt. He smiled kindly towards the couple on the sofa and felt a bit more confident. “No, thank you. I have the best skates already. Victor’s.” He didn’t wait any longer and skated to the center of the room, making a few laps to get a feel of the surface. 

Victor frowned and The Snow Queen took a note of it. “You are troubled.” She noted. He looked down in thought as if dismissing an old memory. “I remember the skates. But, I don’t know how I got them… such a piece of scrap. It’s funny.” They turned their attention to Yuuri, who made last few laps. 

The cold air brushing against Yuuri’s body felt amazing. It didn’t bother him, since he felt his blood pump through his veins and steadfast calm guarded his limbs. He always enjoyed the beginning of his skating. The gradual accustoming to the environment. It filled him with anticipation of what’s to come. The unknown surprise. Will he succeed? Will he fail? Will he overcome himself? The win or loss didn’t interest him as much usually. He was too young to compete anywhere and the rush of joy from comparing himself to Victor and the other children was more of a play. 

Yet it was here then? Today? So it seemed. A battle for impression. A knight on the move, with no prince to protect. That already felt like a huge loss, because Yuuri loved to please, to serve others. It was so tempting to be needed and cherished for what he was. Perhaps now he has the chance to show Victor, how much influence he had over him. What would he even skate? He couldn’t compete with Victor’s inhuman skill. That was the key. Skating for the reminder, not for the win. What was at stake was Victor himself. And so Yuuri made the decision.

The skate was simple. Wobbly at places, where Yuuri tried to remember the elements. Victor watched on, grabbing onto the armrest and rubbing his belt nervously. “It’s my program. The first I ever made. It’s so poor it hurts to watch.” The Snow Queen nodded, eyes trained on Yuuri as he passed them by in a spread eagle formation, hands sliding in the air like he was embracing it. “You’ve come so far. Yes.” 

The jump Yuuri attempted ended with him touching the ice. Victor leaned forward, holding onto the sofa’s edge with breath caught in his throat. “So close! He’s so awkward. Yet… why does he try so hard? If he attempts any more he’ll fall, he’s not ready yet.” He couldn’t help but watch Yuuri’s every move, watch for the momentum when he got ready to take off. “A knight in shining armor is a man who has never had his metal truly tested.” The Snow Queen whispered bitterly with a smile adorning her face, distant memory on her mind. Victor snapped his head towards her and stared at her in wonder. “That’s what he always said… Yakov. How-”

The monarch’s face twisted with a frown and there is such an angry gleam in her eyes and Victor can’t speak anymore, feeling his vocal cords freezing on the spot.

“Hush! Do not speak his name!” Her jaw set and her features grew harsher than usual. Victor looked at Yuuri’s wobbling form. Yuuri got distracted by the queen’s outburst, so he broke the intended formation and hit the wall. He wiped his bleeding nose, but continued to skate and Victor forgot what he wanted to ask his teacher. He moved as if to stand, the queen laying a hand on his knee. “What’s the matter? Shall he stop? We’ve given him enough time already.”  
Still frowning Victor said: “No, that’s not it. It’s the the choreography. It’s meant for two people. There is a person missing… I...I can’t help but want him to succeed. I want to… I wan’t-”

He couldn’t feel the grasp on his knee as the queen clawed at it on reflex, the pain in his eye stung so badly, he had to cover his face with both hands. His heart hurt, it became warmer. His fingers ached, as if they were melting. Burning and freezing at the same time.

“Victor?” Yuuri stopped his skate and came close to the couple. He was worried, watching as Victor held his hand on his eye. “Victor, are you all right?”

“I want, I want to...ow!” Victor squinted not able to keep his eyes open anymore. “Stop! You’re hurting Victor!” The Snow Queen shouted, her voice a thunder making all ice in the castle shake with a distant crack reaching their ears. Yuuri startling at the exclamation froze on the spot. The Snow Queen took Victor’s hand, caressing his hair lovingly just like a mother would and Victor released his hold reluctantly. “Vitenka, it’s alright! I’ll take the pain away. Hush!” The man uncoiled reluctantly, following her pull, breathing out confused. “I wanted to… skate. With… him.”

That’s it! Remember! 

Yuuri made a move, heart full of joy and warmest hope. Just like the cup full of the warm tea he offered to Victor back then years ago. Victor’s skate. Victor’s choreography. Their skate! He’s remembering! Yuuri could hardly wait to grab Victor and pull him into a dance, to give him the final piece of the puzzle. He stepped forward, but his blade cracked.

Yuuri fell as in slow motion.

Yuuri fell and broke his tooth. He gathered himself onto his knees and wiped himself on his sleeve. The blood dripped on the ice and soaked into the white shirt.Tears flooded his eyes from the pain. He fell, he fell… it can’t be over? He can’t hear anything. Yuuri saw The Snow Queen shouting at Victor but doesn’t hear what she said. A breath away he heard his own breathing loud like when one would hide under a blanket and hear just that.

Victor stood there unmoving, resisting the tugging and mesmerized by something. He was looking at Yuuri. The red on the white.

The Snow Queen steps in front of Victor and points a finger at Yuuri. “You fell. It’s over! Leave now!”

Yuuri wasn’t afraid, he didn’t listen to her at all, trying to catch a glimpse at Victor behind her. Her shouting was harmless to Yuuri. Could he dare? Could he hope?

“Victor?”

Victor shoved The Snow Queen aside gently, crouching down in front of Yuuri, he couldn’t stop staring. Big fat tears rolled of his cheeks, his lips mumbling what was on his mind.

“Red, white, the roses on the paper…”

The Snow Queen looked on terrified stepping back and threw up her hands. “Not the tears!!!”

And Victor blinked, the shard from his eye infused with bitterness and hate - it fell out without any pain and it clinked gently on the blood covered ice, like a softest windchime. A whisper and exhale from Victor’s lips. The most beautiful way he ever heard someone say it, Yuuri’s ears ached to hear it.

“Yuuri.”

It was like Victor truly saw him now. Properly and for what he was. Yuuri’s vision swam and pretty soon it was just a silvery blob in front of him. He could hardly see for his own tears. He heard the trembling voice and worried instantly.   
“Yuuri, you’re here! You came for me. I, I did such bad things to you and… what about Yakov, I just… I’m so sorry! How can you ever forgive me?” Victor held Yuuri’s face and the other could feel his body shaking from the sobbing. Yuuri held onto him and asked in alarm.

“Victor, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Yuuri! I should be asking this! Your tooth...”

And then the castle broke, disintegrated around them, all the ice melted away. There was only a villa left. A woman in yellow light coat, the one Yuuri saw on the painting stood by. She looked warm once more, defeated but sorry. She held onto a ring and watched as the two fell into each other’s arms and cried and cried. 

Once they had enough, still clinging to each other they looked around properly. The Aurora gone, light bathing everything in sight. The sun was shining warm and bright. Grass and flower spread as far as their eyes could see. It looked like spring came after a long exhausting winter.

The woman conjured a carriage for them and hurried them inside it. The same beautiful white mares were ready to run on their way. She took ahold of Victor’s hand and pressed something inside his palm - a ring. She closed his fingers around him and apologized.

“I’m sorry for all I’ve done. Please forgive me if you can. Tell Yakov that... Lilia didn’t forget. Now go, hurry home!”

They could only nod puzzled about her connection to Yakov. Yet the eagerness to get home won over and they settled back in the cushioned seats, clutching their joined hands firmly, not wanting to let go. The mares shot out into the open and they were in their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Victor molests Yuuri and gropes him against his consent, Yuuri is able to protect himself - Victor insults and shamed Yuuri. They argue and Yuuri doesn't take it well. The Snow Queen freezes Victor's vocal cords momentarily. Yuuri hits his face during skating and falls down breaking his tooth. There are mentions of blood and pain.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, I am glad I could close off this story. I don't know if I'll add any extras as I originally planned.  
> I struggle a lot with motivation and confidence, plus am going on with chronic pain (plus got sick too...yay). Any support I received I am very thankful for!  
> The peeps at the bb sprinting channel helped a lot!
> 
> If you liked this story, please let me know and consider sharing it. :)  
> I have a lot more stories in YOI fandom, which you can check out.
> 
> Thank you again! I hope you enjoyed it and that perhaps I'll meet you in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Victor will lash out on Yuuri, throw him on the ground, which will make his knee bleeding. Later Yuuri gets his palm cut by the skate as he holds on Victor's blade. None of the above is intentional and Victor is under the spell of the cursed shard, which fell into his eye - as per the original story.


End file.
